L'espoir d'une mutante
by elodie94
Summary: Elle se réveilla dans une salle, la même depuis 10 ans. Elle espéra que son père ne viendra pas la chercher afin de se défouler sur elle, juste à cause de ça ! À cause de ses pouvoirs, elle n'a jamais voulu être mutante et pourtant, elle en est une.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, après le début de ma fic sur le remake du Choc des Titans, voici une nouvelle fiction sur X-Men, l'histoire se déroule après le premier film. Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

><p><span>Connecticut<span>

-Je t'ai dit de rester sous l'eau, alors tu obéis. Hurla un homme.

Un homme se trouvait accroupit au niveau du Lac Winnemaug, il tena fermement la tête d'une jeune fille sous l'eau, malgré la résistance de cette dernière. Au bout d'un moment, il la relâcha, elle enleva sa tête de l'eau et prit une grande respiration.

-Je savais que tu allais m'apporter que des ennuis, dès ta naissance je l'ai su.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas du sol, elle continua à reprendre sa respiration. Ce que cet homme lui disait, celui qu'elle a autrefois appelé « papa » lui disait la même chose depuis 10 ans. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux violets.

Il lui agrippa les cheveux et la tira jusque dans sa maison. Bien sûr, elle grimaça de douleur mais ne fit aucun bruit. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle gardait le silence. Il l'amena devant une porte qu'il ouvrit et la jeta à l'intérieur. Il referma brutalement la porte non sans dire :

-Sale mutante.

La jeune fille alla dans un coin de la pièce et s'allongea en position fœtale, toujours les larmes aux yeux et sanglota. Elle était seule. Elle était toujours seule.

* * *

><p>A l'institut Xavier, la vie avait repris son cours. Logan était reparti à la recherche de son passé et le professeur Xavier se remettait de son coma psychique. Il circula dans les couloirs de l'école et regarda ses élèves s'amuser. C'était l'heure de la récréation si on peut dire, mais qui dit récréation pour des jeunes mutants, dit jeux avec les pouvoirs et ils doivent être surveillés par les adultes : Scott, Jean et Ororoe.<p>

-Les enfants, fin de la pause dans 10 minutes.

-Oh non, s'exclama Jubilée.

-S'il te plait Tornade, supplia Kitty.

-S'il y a un emploi du temps, c'est que c'est fait pour. Dit Scott.

-Et on ne discute pas. Termina Jean.

Les élèves bougonnèrent mais respectèrent les horaires de détente avant de reprendre les cours. Le professeur souria avant de retourner dans son bureau. Il attendit patiemment qu'une classe arrive afin de faire son cours de physique.

Bobby Drake, Kitty Pride, Malicia, Piotr arrivèrent avec d'autres élèves. L'âge des élèves varie entre 11 et 20 ans, et n'ayant au total que 4 professeurs en se comptant, le professeur Xavier était obligé de mélanger les élèves car il ne pouvait pas faire une classe par tranche d'âge.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour Kitty.

-Vous allez mieux ?

-Très bien Piotr, merci beaucoup. Vu les évènements qui se sont passés, je ramasserai vos essais la semaine prochaine. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 127.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment vous trouvez? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Encore merci à Ryhn pour ta review, voilà le nouveau chapitre**

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla dans une salle, la même depuis 10 ans. Elle a toujours connu cet endroit et le lac. Elle espéra que son père ne viendra pas la chercher afin de se défouler sur elle, juste à cause de ça ! À cause de ses pouvoirs, elle n'a jamais voulu être mutante et pourtant, elle en est une. Elle a toujours voulu vivre une vie normale, mais dotée de yeux violets depuis le début sa mutation, cela était impossible.<p>

Elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa mère, hormis par le peu de photo qu'elle aperçoit lorsque son père l'entraîne hors de sa « chambre ». Sa mère est décédée à sa naissance et son père ne lui a jamais pardonnée, pour lui, elle était responsable de la femme qu'il aimait.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit et s'enroula dans un semblant de drap. Elle se mit à penser au monde extérieur, à quoi ressemblait la neige ? La plage ? La montagne ? Depuis le début de sa mutation, elle a toujours connu le lac ainsi que sa chambre. Elle n'est plus jamais sortit comme le font tous les enfants normaux.

Une douleur la fit frémir, avec sa main gauche, elle toucha son omoplate droite où se trouvait une marque au fer rouge : un M, M comme mutant, monstre. C'est comme ça que son père la considère et c'est lui qui lui a fait cette marque.

Elle regarda sa main et un semblant de boule d'eau en sorti juste au dessus de sa paume. Elle la posa sur sa marque. La fraîcheur de l'eau lui fit du bien, cela atténuait la douleur. Elle ferma ses yeux devenus bleus à l'utilisation de son pouvoir, la sensation de l'eau était agréable.

Elle passa une nouvelle journée dans l'obscurité de sa « chambre » sans un bruit. Vers 21 h, son père est venu lui déposer un plateau avec seulement un verre d'eau ainsi que deux morceaux de pain. Peut être que demain elle aura quelque chose de plus, après tout, elle n'a pas fait de bruit et elle n'a pas prononcé un mot.

Sa voix. Elle se demande si elle reconnaîtra sa voix lorsqu'elle pourra à nouveau parler. Cela fait plus de trois ans qu'elle n'a plus prononcé un mot. Depuis que son père lui a fait cette marque. Malgré les trois ans qui se sont passés et l'absence de soin, sa marque n'a jamais eu de trace d'infection, tout ça grâce à sa boule d'eau qu'elle faisait apparaître tous les jours quand elle se retrouve seule.

Elle compris que la journée était finie quand elle entendit son père éteindre la télévision. Elle s'enroula dans son drap et s'allongea dans son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et avant de s'endormir, espéra que le lendemain sera un jour où elle pourra enfin vivre normalement.

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle journée débuta à l'institut Xavier. Jean était à l'infirmerie et faisait des examens de routine sur des élèves, mais aussi sur les enseignants. C'était au tour d'Ororoe, dit Tornade.<p>

-Alors ? Comment tu vas depuis Liberty-Island ?

-Bien, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je t'ai trouvé bizarre depuis notre retour, dit Tornade.

-Je suis simplement fatiguée Ororoe.

-Et avec Scott ?

Jean ne répondit pas mais son amie vit qu'elle hésitait à répondre.

-Jean ? Dis moi !

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

-Pardon ?

-On n'est plus ensemble Ororoe. On a parlé après Liberty-Island, on est désormais très bons amis.

-Mais, vous étiez très liés, très amoureux, je ne comprends pas.

-Nos sentiments ont changé. Il a remarqué qu'il n'éprouvait pour moi désormais que de l'amitié et pour moi…

-Tes sentiments sont plus tournés vers Logan ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Jean, ça crevait les yeux.

-Je me sens coupable envers Scott.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, vous vous êtes expliqué.

-Mais imagines qu'il m'ait dit que ses sentiments pour moi avaient changé simplement pour me faire plaisir.

-On connaît Scott, et jamais il ne dirait ça. Si tu veux je lui parlerai.

-Merci Ororoe.

Elle finissa son travail et son amie put retourner dans sa classe. Dans l'institut, Ororoe enseignait la géographie, l'histoire ainsi que la littérature, Jean enseignait tout ce qui est biologie ainsi que la chimie, pour Scott c'était les maths ainsi que la mécanique **(qui plaisait à beaucoup de monde) **et le professeur Xavier la physique.

N'ayant pas cours de la matinée, John (dit Pyro), Bobby et Malicia regardèrent la télévision dans la salle de détente et comme d'habitude, il y avait un reportage sur la lutte anti-mutant.

« Comme vous le savez, les mutants sont parmis nous. Bien que certains soient des mutants reconnus, certains ont décidé de garder l'anonymat.

-Si ils ne veulent pas être dans la liste des mutants reconnus, cela signifie qu'ils ont quelque chose à cacher.

-Moi je dis qu'on devrai tous les enfermés, ses monstres ne doivent pas vivre en liberté ! »

-Et moi je dis la ferme. Dit Pyro en éteignant la télévision.

-Ce n'est pas croyable que l'on soit limite des fugitifs. Répliqua Bobby.

-Polémiquer là-dessus ne changera rien, on peut parler d'autre chose s'il vous plait ? Demanda Malicia.

Malgré l'émission, les trois mutants discutèrent de la vie dans l'institut ainsi que les changements.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Charles sortait de la salle de Cérébro, il fut rejoins par Scott.<p>

-Que se passe-t-il professeur ?

-Cérébro a détecté une très faible activité mutante. Malheureusement, la personne a utilisé très rapidement son pouvoir et je n'ai pas pus la localiser.

-Je serai prêt à partir dès que vous l'aurez localisé.

-Merci Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dernier chapitre avant soit la semaine prochaine, soit dans trois semaines pour vacances.**

* * *

><p>-Debout espèce de monstre !<p>

Deux semaines s'était passées depuis le jour où la jeune femme ait nettoyé sa marque. Et depuis ce jour, elle n'avait eut qu'un repas tous les deux jours. Affaiblie, elle se réveilla difficilement. Son père ouvrit la porte et elle vit qu'il était accompagné de quatre personnes.

-Pour voir la mutante c'est 40$, et si vous voulez qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs, vous rajoutez 20$.

Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue lorsque son père ne la maltraitait pas, une machine à gagner de l'argent. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais ce ne sera pas non plus la dernière.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a comme pouvoir ?

-Si vous voulez savoir, vous payez.

Les quatre hommes lui donnèrent l'argent, elle compta ce qu'il gagna, pour quatre personnes, si ils voulaient voir ses pouvoirs, son père gagnait 240$.

-Allez monstre, montre à nos invités tes pouvoirs.

Mais elle ne fit rien, elle en avait marre d'être une machine à sous. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien, son père la gifla. La présence d'une bague à la main de ce dernier lui ouvra la lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr, en voyant cela, les quatre invités se mirent à rigoler.

-C'est qu'elle ne dit rien en plus. Remarqua un des hommes.

-Je l'ai bien éduqué.

Ils parlaient d'elle comme si elle était un animal. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et des flammes jaillissèrent de ses mains, elle dirigea ses mains vers les quatre hommes et les flammes suivirent le mouvement.

Deux des quatre eurent un bras brûlé.

-Sale garce ! Hurla le père.

Il la gifla de nouveau puis il partit de la chambre ainsi ses invités. Les yeux de la jeune femme redevinrent violets. Elle regarda la porte qui était ouverte il y a peu de temps. Elle vivait l'enfer, et il n'y a probablement aucune sortie de possible.

* * *

><p>« Scott, Tornade, Jean, aller au X-Jet et prenez Piotr avec vous, j'ai localisé une mutante, les coordonnées sont déjà rentrer dans le X-Jet »<p>

En entendant « l'ordre » mentale de leur professeur, Scott, Tornade et Jean s'excusèrent respectivement auprès de leurs élèves car ils étaient en cours et Tornade appela Colossus afin qu'ils les suivent. Les quatre allèrent vers le X-Jet.

Alors que Scott lança le pilote automatique du X-Jet, les autres allèrent se mettre en tenue. Dès que cela fut fait, ils s'installèrent chacun sur un fauteuil, Tornade se mit à la place du co-pilote.

-Direction le Connecticut.

-On connaît les pouvoirs de cette mutante ? Demanda Colossus.

-Le professeur ne nous a rien dit. Répondit Jean.

-Espérons qu'elle sera facile à convaincre de venir avec nous. Dit Tornade.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans l'état du Connecticut. Scott fit atterrir l'avion non loin de la maison dans laquelle ils devaient se rendre mais fit en sorte que le jet soit caché par les arbres.

Une fois l'avion posé, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison et par marque de politesse, Jean toqua.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda l'homme en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonjour monsieur, pouvons-nous vous parler quelques instants ? Proposa Jean.

-Il est hors de question que des mutants viennent dans ma maison !

Il termina sa phrase en leur claquant la porte au nez.

-Je pense que ça va être dur, il ne va rien nous dire. Dit Tornade.

-Jean, tu peux y aller. Autorisa Scott.

Cette dernière acquiesça et utilisa sa télépathie afin d'ouvrir la porte. Bien sûr, cela n'a pas plu au propriétaire de la maison.

-Comment oser vous ? Dégagez de chez moi sinon j'appelle les flics.

-N'essayez même pas, dit Jean en le plaquant sur son fauteuil.

-Tornade, Colossus, chercher dans la maison si la jeune mutante est là. Dit Scott.

Les deux acquiescèrent et montèrent à l'étage. Ils fouillèrent toutes les chambres sans trouver la moindre présence d'un mutant.

Tornade trouva une chambre d'enfant, dans les tons jaune, elle aperçu une grande couche de poussière sur les meubles.

-Il y a rien en haut. Annonça Colossus.

-Mais il y a une chambre d'enfant qui n'a pas été utilisé depuis longtemps, vu la couche de poussière. Termina Tornade.

Scott se tourna vers l'homme, toujours maintenu par Jean.

-Monsieur, avez-vous un enfant ?

-Non ! Répondit rapidement l'homme.

Jean et Scott s'échangèrent un regard et la rouquine scruta son esprit.

-C'est assez flou, je vois simplement une porte dans un couloir. Comme dans une cave.

-Il y a un escalier ici, ça descend. Dit Piotr.

-Allez y, je le garde, annonça Jean.

Les trois adultes descendirent l'escalier et virent deux portes. Scott en ouvrit une, c'était le cagibi. Tornade essaya l'autre mais elle était verrouillée.

-Reculez vous, ordonna Scott.

-Non, attends. Si une nouvelle mutante se trouve derrière, elle paniquera. Dit Tornade.

-Tu as raison, Piotr, tu peux ouvrir la porte ?

-Sans la défoncer de préférence ? Précisa Tornade.

Piotr fit un sourire et se transforma en homme métallique. Il empoigna la poignée et la tira vers lui. Elle céda sous la force du mutant. Il enleva son armure de métal et ouvra doucement la porte.

La première chose que les trois adultes virent, c'est une salle de même pas 10 mètre carré, sans aucune fenêtre avec simplement un matelas et un drap.

Colossus balaya la pièce des yeux et vit une silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce.

Il avança doucement vers elle. En le voyant approcher, elle essaya de se recroqueviller encore plus.

-N'ai pas peur, on ne te fera pas de mal.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-C'est bien elle, regardez ses yeux, annonça Ororoe. Ils sont violets.

Croyant qu'ils venaient lui faire du mal, la jeune fille alla rapidement de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Non, n'ai pas peur. On vient pour t'aider.

Les yeux de la fille virèrent au rouge et des flammes apparurent devant elle, faisait ainsi reculer Colossus. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle lorsque les flammes s'estompèrent.

-Wha. Fit Scott.

-Il nous faudra l'aide de Jean. Proposa Colossus.

-Vaut mieux pas Piotr, avec trois personnes elle est terrorisée mais imagine avec une quatrième. Essaye de gagner sa confiance. Nous on sort.

Les deux professeurs sortirent et remontèrent à l'étage. Piotr regarda la jeune fille qui tremblait.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu penses que nous sommes venus pour te faire du mal, mais c'est faux. Nous sommes comme toi, nous avons des pouvoirs.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-Je peux transformer mon corps en acier. Regarde.

Il se leva et se transforma. Il vit qu'elle se décrispait un peu. Il reprit sa forme original et s'accroupi de nouveau en face d'elle.

-Saches que tu n'es pas la seule. Il y a plein de personne qui ont des pouvoirs. Nous voulons simplement t'aider, on te fera sortir de là, promis.

Elle se mit sur ses genoux et tendit son bras vers celui de Piotr et se mit à le toucher, comme si elle voulait voir si son armure allait réapparaître. Soudain elle s'écroula dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

Il mit un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans le dos et la souleva. Il remarqua qu'elle était très légère pour une personne de sa taille.

Il sortit de la pièce et remonta les escaliers.

Arrivé à l'étage, il rejoignit ses amis.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir d'enfant monsieur ? Redemanda Scott.

La jeune fille, inconsciente se mit à trembler de froid dans les bras de Piotr. Tout de suite, Tornade enleva sa cape et aida Piotr à l'entourer autour d'elle.

-Partons, elle a besoin de soins. Annonça Tornade.

Jean attendit que tout le monde fût sortit de la maison pour relâcher sa télékinésie sur le père de la jeune fille et s'assomma grâce à sa télépathie. Elle les rejoigna dans le jet. Piotr s'était attaché mais avait gardé la jeune fille dans ses bras. Tornade et Scott étaient déjà aux commandes. Jean se mit sur un siège et leur donna le signal du départ. Ils rentrèrent à l'institut.

* * *

><p>Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle quittait son enfer. Des personnes comme elle l'emmenèrent loin de son cauchemar vivant. Elle ne sera plus jamais une bête de foire.<p>

Fini les gifles, les presque noyades, le manque de nourriture, la chambre miteuse qu'elle a depuis 10 ans. Fini les regards de dégoût, fini les insultes. Mais surtout, fini le père !

Elle ouvra légèrement les yeux et retomba sur le visage de l'homme de fer. Est-ce que c'était vraiment la réalité ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es en sécurité.

Ou est-ce simplement un rêve et que lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle sera de nouveau dans sa chambre. C'est avec ses pensées qu'elle replongea dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Arrivés à l'institut, Jean et Piotr se dépêchèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie avec leur précieuse passagère.<p>

-Allonge là sur la table Piotr.

Il la déposa avec une infime douceur. Puis se recula, laissant Jean faire son travail.

-Merci Piotr, tu peux me laisser s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie. Jean se retrouva seule avec la jeune fille. Elle lui mit une perfusion afin de la réhydrater et de l'alimenter. Elle lui enleva le t-shirt et le short, ses seuls vêtements, qui étaient en très mauvais état puis lui mit une couverture afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid malgré le chauffage dans la pièce.

Elle lui fit les premiers soins nécessaires et lui donna un sédatif.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie trente minutes après leur retour. Elle vit le professeur Xavier accompagné de Scott et de Tornade. Charles avait demandé à Piotr de retourner auprès des autres élèves

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda le professeur.

-Très faible et déshydratée. Je l'ai mise sous perfusion. Elle présente de nombreuses traces de coups. Elle a plusieurs cicatrices ainsi qu'une marque au fer rouge sur l'omoplate droite.

-Pardon ? Cet homme, son père, l'a marqué au fer ? Dit Scott

-Oui, un M.

-Pour « mutant ». Affirma Charles.

-Tornade, j'aurai besoin de toi. Je vais me procurer des vêtements pour elle auprès de Kitty.

-D'accord.

Jean alla voir son élève tandis qu'Ororoe rentra dans l'infirmerie. Elle regarda la jeune femme, étendue sur le lit d'infirmerie. Elle attendit patiemment Jean qui rentra environ dix minutes après avec les vêtements de Kitty.

-Il va falloir la nettoyer Ororoe, je suis désolée de te demander cela, mais je n'y arriverai pas seule et il vaut mieux éviter que ce soit un homme qui m'aide.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Jean, ça ne me dérange pas.

-J'ai aussi vérifié si son père ne l'avait pas abusé.

-Et alors ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne l'a pas violé.

Tornade souffla de soulagement. Elle prit deux bassines qu'elle remplit d'eau chaude et prit aussi deux gants de toilette. Jean prit du savon et enleva la couverture lorsque Tornade arriva avec les bassines. Elle en prit une et les deux amies se mirent à nettoyer leur jeune protégée.

* * *

><p>Une heure après, Jean remit la jeune fille, désormais lavée et habillée sur un lit plus confortable, toujours à l'infirmerie.<p>

Tandis que Jean resta sur son « lieu de travail », Tornade reprit le chemin des classes.

-Bonjour les enfants. J'ai un message de Jean, elle vous demande de ne pas descendre au sous sol, ce qui veut dire pas de simulation dans la salle des dangers mais surtout, l'arrêt momentané des examens médicaux. Si vous avez besoin d'un médicament, vous devrez être accompagné.

L'annonce de l'arrêt des examens médicaux fit plusieurs heureux.

-Tornade, cette annonce est liée au fait que vous avez dû partir précipitamment ce matin ? Demanda Jubilée

-Je vais être honnête avec vous. Oui, c'est lié. Cérébro a détecté une jeune mutante, malheureusement elle a été séquestrée par son père. Il lui a fait une marque au fer rouge sur une omoplate. Un M pour mutant. Elle a eu peur de nous au départ mais nous a fait confiance grâce à Piotr. Elle se repose à l'infirmerie mais il y a des chances qu'elle ait peur de nous. Il va falloir être très patient avec elle. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de ne pas aller au sous-sol sans notre permission. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Des ouis se firent entendre. Satisfaite du comportement de ses élèves, Tornade reprit son cours.

De son côté, le professeur Xavier avait convoqué Piotr dans son bureau.

-Vous vouliez me voir professeur ? Demanda Colossus.

-Oui Piotr, assieds toi. Je voulais te féliciter.

-À propos de quoi ?

-De la mission. Malgré l'aperçu que vous aviez des conditions de vie de notre jeune protégée, tu as su gardé ton sang-froid et gagner sa confiance.

-Il le fallait professeur. Vous auriez dû voir cette pièce qui lui servait de chambre, et son air horrifié en nous voyant arriver. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un homme ait put faire ça à sa propre fille.

-Elle a beau être sa fille, il a dû toujours la voir comme une mutante, au moins, à partir du moment où ses pouvoirs se sont développés. Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'en remettre.

-Oui professeur.

* * *

><p>Deux jours passèrent depuis leur mission, la jeune fille était toujours à l'infirmerie en train de dormir. Jean rentra afin d'observer ses constantes.<p>

Scott, Tornade ainsi que Charles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, c'était le week end et plusieurs enfants le passèrent chez leurs parents qui ne les avaient pas rejetés malgré leur mutation.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Scott.

-Elle récupère. Les constantes se sont améliorées ces deux derniers jours.

-Elle se réveillera quand ?

-Quand elle le voudra Ororoe.

Comme si elle avait entendu la conversation, la jeune fille ouvra les yeux. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était dans un endroit inconnu pour elle, elle commença à paniquer.

Tornade se rapprocha d'elle.

-N'ai pas peur, tu es en sécurité.

Mais cela ne calma pas la jeune femme. Son rythme cardiaque continuait d'augmenter ainsi que sa respiration.

-Je vais appeler Piotr. Dit le professeur. Peut être qu'il pourra la calmer.

Il mit un doigt sur chaque tempe et convocation Colossus par télépathie. En attendant qu'il arrive, les adultes essayèrent de la calmer.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne te veut aucun mal. Annonça Scott.

-Nous sommes des amis. Affirma Jean.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas à la jeune fille qui se mit en boule dans son lit. Lorsque leader des X-Men voulu doucement s'approcher, ses yeux virèrent au bleu et une bulle d'eau apparut autour d'elle comme une protection.

-Je croyais qu'elle ne contrôlait que le feu ! Dit Scott.

-Je le croyais aussi, Cérébro ne m'a rien dit de plus. Annonça Charles.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Piotr apparut. Les quatre adultes reculèrent vers lui.

-Piotr, tu as réussis à l'approcher chez elle, essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne lui veut aucun mal.

-Je vais essayer. Dit-il.

Alors que les professeurs restèrent en retrait, l'élève s'approcha de la jeune femme. La bulle d'eau était toujours là mais il ne prêta pas attention.

-Hey, tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis l'homme qui transforme son corps en acier. Tu te rappelles ?

Elle affirma doucement de la tête.

-Les personnes qui sont derrière moi ont aussi des pouvoirs, nous sommes tous des mutants. Tu es dans une école pour les gens comme nous. Je sais que tu as peur, tu ne connais rien ici, mais on t'aidera, et on te protègera comme on protège les autres élèves.

Elle leva un sourcil à cette phrase.

-Tu n'es pas la seule, il y a une bonne trentaine d'élève qui se trouve dans cette école. Ici personne n'est rejeté. Tu seras en sécurité, je te le promets.

Il vit qu'elle hésita puis vit que ses yeux redevinrent violets et la bulle d'eau disparaître.

**Ne t'inquiètes pas Ryhn, ton Logan finira par arriver, l'histoire se déroule juste après le premier film et donc la, il est vers Alkali Lake =)**


	5. Chapter 5

-Tu peux nous faire confiance, tu es à l'infirmerie. Je m'appelle Piotr, la femme avec les cheveux roux s'appelle Jean Grey, elle est médecin, c'est elle qui t'a soigné.

Lorsque la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil sur Jean, cette dernière souria.

-Et ne te fis pas aux apparences, malgré ses cheveux blancs et ses lunettes rouges, les professeurs Munroe et Summers sont très gentils.

Les deux concernés lui firent un coucou par la main.

-Et le dernier est notre directeur, le professeur Charles Xavier. Très gentil aussi. Si tu as besoin de lui, il sera toujours à l'écoute, comme tous les professeurs.

Elle fit un léger sourire mais grimaça vite en sentant sa lèvre inférieure lui faire mal **(je rappelle qu'elle a eu la lèvre inférieure ouverte par son père)**

Jean transmit par la pensée quelque chose à Piotr.

-Le docteur Grey a soigné ta lèvre mais tu dois attendre qu'elle cicatrise bien. Tu as mal autre part ?

Elle haussa des épaules.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

Il vit qu'elle hésita puis elle montra de sa main son omoplate. Elle désignait sa marque.

-Je vais m'occuper de ta marque, tu veux bien que je m'approche ? Demanda doucement Jean.

La jeune fille la regarda puis tourna son regard sur Piotr qui lui souria. Elle se tourna vers Jean et lui fit un petit oui de la tête.

Jean prit son matériel et désinfecta sa blessure.

De leur côté, Tornade, Scott et Charles discutèrent doucement.

-Elle a confiance en Piotr. Remarqua Scott.

-C'est une bonne chose. Affirma le professeur.

-Professeur, vous avez lu dans son esprit ? Demanda Ororoe.

-Non Tornade, pour l'instant, laissons là avec ses souvenirs. Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard.

Jean mettait un pansement afin de protéger la blessure. Quand cela fut fait, elle regarda leur nouvelle protégée.

-Depuis quand tu as cette marque ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et montra par ses doigts le chiffre trois.

-Depuis trois jours ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, tu peux le penser. Je peux lire dans ton esprit, mais je ne le ferai jamais si tu ne le veux pas.

Jean vit qu'elle hésita puis sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle revit la scène qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Elle vit le moment où le père avait agrippé sa propre fille par les cheveux et l'avait emmené près de la cheminée où un feu était allumé. Il prit le fer, chauffé et l'avait appliqué sur l'omoplate de sa fille. Malgré les hurlements de douleur de sa fille, le père souria à son action. Jean aperçu le calendrier : 16 avril 2008.

Jean reprit ses esprits et vit des larmes perlées aux yeux de la jeune fille. Elle regarda le professeur qui comprit le message. Il assomma télépathiquement la jeune fille et tous sortirent de l'infirmerie.

-Cela fait un plus de trois ans que son père lui a fait cette marque. Annonça Jean. Et il la fait joyeusement.

-Comment peut-on faire ça à une enfant ? Demanda Tornade.

-La haine qu'ont les humains à propos des mutants peut conduire à de nombreuses choses. Affirma le Charles.

-Le point positif, c'est qu'elle a confiance en Piotr. C'est une bonne chose. Dit Scott.

-Oui, ça pourrait même l'aider dans son rétablissement. S'exclama Charles.

-Mais si elle ne peut pas parler, comment communiquer normalement avec elle ?

-Tornade, je ne pense pas qu'elle ne puisse pas parler, mais qu'elle ne veuille plus parler. Dit Jean.

-Tu penses que c'est dû au traumatisme vécu avec son père ?

-Je pense que c'est une évidence Scott. Annonça Charles. Laissons la dormir, nous verrons tout ça avec elle demain.

-Je vais lui préparer une chambre. Dit Tornade.

-Attendons demain Ororoe, prévient le professeur. Nous ne savons pas si elle préfèrera être seule où partager une chambre.

-D'accord.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, la jeune fille se réveilla, toujours à l'infirmerie. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que le professeur.<p>

-Bonjour !

Elle lui fit un petit coucou de la main.

-Tu as bien dormit.

Elle lui répondit d'un oui de la tête.

-Tu ne veux pas parler ?

Il vit qu'elle haussa les épaules.

-Je suis télépathe, ça veut dire que je peux entendre tes pensées, si tu veux me parler, tu as juste à le penser.

-_C'est vrai ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

-Oui. As-tu faim ?

-_Un peu_.

-Veux-tu manger ici ou avec les autres.

-_Je peux ici ?_

_-_Bien sûr. Je vais demander à Jean de t'apporter un plateau.

-_C'est vrai qu'il y a d'autres enfants comme moi ici ?_

-C'est vrai, j'ai crée cette école il y a environ vingt ans afin d'accueillir les jeunes mutants. Cyclope, Tornade et Jean ont été mes premiers élèves.

-_Cyclope ?_

-Scott Summers.

-_Pourquoi vous l'appelez comme ça ?_

-C'est son nom de code. Les mutants confirmés partent en mission. Leur nom de code est en rapport avec leur mutation.

-_Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?_

-Nous avons un grand ordinateur, et grâce à lui, ma télépathie est suffisamment amplifiée pour localiser tous les mutants, mais ils doivent utiliser leur pouvoir.

-_D'accord._

-Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-_Angie._

-C'est un diminutif ou c'est ton vrai nom ?

-_C'est mon vrai nom_.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-_Je ne sais pas en quelle année nous sommes mais je suis née en 1992, 24 Juin 1992_.

-Tu as donc dix neuf ans et quatre mois. Nous sommes le 8 octobre 2011.

-_Ca fait donc bientôt 11 ans que j'ai été enfermée._

-Pourquoi t'a-t-il enfermé ?

-_À cause de mes pouvoirs, il a vu qu'ils s'étaient déclarés lorsque mes yeux sont devenus violets. À la base, ils sont verts._

-Ta mutation s'est déclarée très tôt, normalement c'est vers 14 ans qu'elle se déclenche.

-_Sur ce sujet je ne peux pas vous aider. Désolé._

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation « mentale-parler » car Jean arriva avec un plateau.

-Bonjour.

Angie lui fit un sourire.

-Jean, notre invitée s'appelle Angie, dix neuf ans depuis le 24 juin.

-Enchanté.

-Jean est aussi télépathe, si tu veux lui parler, tu fais comme avec moi d'accord ?

-_D'accord._

-Je vous laisse, je vais rendre visite à Eric.

-Au revoir professeur.

-_Au revoir_.

Ce dernier partit, laissant les deux femmes ensembles.

-Tiens, on ne savait pas trop ce que tu aimais donc les élèves t'ont fait un « plateau découverte ».

Sur le dit plateau, il y avait cinq petites bouteilles de jus de fruits, toutes différentes, un pain au chocolat, un croissant, des pancakes avec plusieurs sauces dans différents récipients. Il y avait aussi du pain grillé avec un petit pot de nutella.

Angie regarda Jean avec un air un peu paniqué.

-_Il y en a de trop_ _!_

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, mange ce que tu peux. J'aimerai ensuite te faire d'autres examens vu que tu es réveillé.

Angie mangea un peu de son plateau, elle en laissa plus des trois quarts au plus grand malheur de Jean qui remarqua qu'elle n'a pas put manger à sa faim depuis un long moment.

-_Désolé, j'en laisse beaucoup_.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mets-toi debout. Mais prends ton temps surtout.

Elle se leva doucement puis mit ses deux pieds sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle s'est mise debout, ses jambes ont légèrement tremblé. Lorsqu'elle fut assez stable, elle suivit Jean.

-Je vais te mesurer puis te peser.

Jean lui fit un examen comme chez un véritable médecin.

-Hum, 1m69 pour 45Kg. Il va falloir que tu prennes au minimum 10Kg sinon tu auras des problèmes.

-_D'accord._

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va t'aider.

Elle lui fit d'autres examens complémentaires et fouilla sa mémoire afin de voir quels vaccins Angie avait eût afin de ne pas en faire un de trop.

-J'ai terminée, je vais demander aux filles si elles peuvent te passer des vêtements le temps qu'on t'en achète. Je vais te passer tout le nécessaire et tu pourras prendre une douche. Ca te va ?

-_Oui._

Une heure après, Jean retourna à l'infirmerie où elle trouva Angie fraîchement lavée et habillée sur son lit, en tailleur.

-Angie, nous allons te préparer une chambre, tu préfères être seule ou avec quelqu'un ?

-_Avec quelqu'un, j'ai été seule trop longtemps enfin si ça ne dérange personne._

Jean souria et tendit sa main vers elle. Angie la regarda d'un air étonné.

-Je vais te faire visiter l'institut, ne t'inquiètes pas, tous les élèves sont en cours ou dans les salles et jusqu'à ce que tu sois habituée à l'institut, ils te laisseront tranquille.

-_Je suis désolé, je dois chambouller votre emploi du temps ou les habitudes des élèves._

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, nous avons fait ce système pour d'autres élèves. On y va ?

Angie mit sa main dans celle de Jean, pour la rouquine, c'était une réponse suffisante.

-On ira à ton rythme.

-_Merci. _

Elles sortirent de l'infirmerie et Jean lui fit visiter tout le sous-sol, elle lui expliqua le fonctionnement de Cérébro, à quoi servait la salle des dangers. Elle lui montra même le X-Jet.

Elles montèrent ensuite à l'étage où elles circulèrent dans les couloirs. Jean lui montra toutes les salles sans exception. Lorsqu'elle regarda dans la salle de détente, Angie vit plusieurs élèves joué au baby-foot ou regarder un film sur la télévision.

-Au baby-foot, il y a Bobby et John, ces deux là adorent se défier. La fille avec la mèche blanche qui les regarde c'est Malicia, la copine de Bobby. Devant la télévision, il y a Jubilee, Rahne, Kitty, c'est elle qui t'a prêtée ses vêtements, et Amara. On continue la visite ?

-_Oui._

Elles continuèrent de marcher dans les couloirs.

-A ta droite, il y a une porte, c'est le bureau du professeur. Et à ta gauche, il y a le couloir qui mène à toutes les salles de classes.

Elles avancèrent dans le couloir et Angie vit Ororoe donner un cours sur la guerre froide. Elle aperçu Piotr dans la salle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui était reconnaissante de tout, sa libération, sa confiance, son absence de peur à son pouvoir. Jean remarqua son sourire.

-Tu apprécies vraiment Piotr, plus que nous.

-_Je vous apprécie aussi, c'est juste que c'est le premier d'entre vous à qui j'ai eu confiance en premier._

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on est tous passé par là, à chaque fois qu'un nouvel élève arrive, il reste toujours avec la même personne pendant deux semaines environ.

-_Je veux m'habituer à cette vie, contrôler mes pouvoirs, avoir de vrais amis, faire de nouveau confiance à un adulte. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me réhabituer à ça._

-Tu t'y habitueras, peu importe le temps. On sera patient avec toi.

-_Mais le problème, c'est que depuis bientôt 11 ans, je n'ai vu que mon père et des hommes qui payaient pour voir le « monstre » comme on m'appelait ou pour voir mes pouvoirs. J'ai tellement eu une image néfaste d'un homme que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à avoir une nouvelle image d'eux._

-Tu fais bien confiance en Piotr, non ?

-_Au début ça a été instinctif, c'est l'homme qui m'a fait sortir de cette salle. Malgré la présence de Mr Summers. À cause de mon père, j'ai peur des hommes._

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde ici est gentil, malgré les petites rivalités.

-_Merci Dr Grey_.

Elles traversèrent entièrement le couloir et arrivèrent au jardin de derrière. Lorsqu'elle vit l'étendu du jardin, Angie écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait une piscine d'environ 50 mètres de long, un terrain de foot et de skate-board, des bancs étaient disposés un peu partout, des massifs de fleurs étaient en train de faner mais gardaient néanmoins toute leur beauté.

Des arbres formaient une forêt personnelle si on peut dire. Pour Angie, c'était le paradis, elle vivait un rêve éveillé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour l'attente mais le lycée me prend tout mon temps et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire mes chapitres le soir**

**Merci pour les reviews**

-Vient, on va s'asseoir, dit Jean.

Angie suivit Jean comme un automate, trop occupée à regarder autour d'elle. Tout cela était à la fois nouveau et magnifique en même temps. Elle qui n'avait connu que sa cave et le lac depuis sa mutation, maintenant elle découvrait un endroit où il y avait que des mutants, protégés du monde extérieur, qui ne se rejetaient pas les uns des autres.

Jean capta ses pensées et souria. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir sauvé car personne de devrait subir tout se qu'elle a vécu, que ce soit des mutants ou des humains. Elle-même ainsi que les autres professeurs et les élèves devront l'aider à s'intégrer, à gagner sa confiance, contrôler ses pouvoirs mais surtout, l'aider à revivre et cela ne sera pas facile. On ne se remet pas de 11 ans de séquestration et de torture du jour au lendemain.

Elles s'installèrent sur un banc alors que les élèves commencèrent à affluer, indiquant que les cours étaient terminés pour le moment. En les voyant sortir en masse, Angie se crispa, bien sûr Jean le sentit.

-Si tu veux, on peut rentrer. Proposa Jean.

-_Non, ça va aller. Je suis restée trop longtemps enfermée, je veux en profiter un maximum._ Lui répondit mentalement la jeune fille.

Jean acquiesça puis envoya un message télépathique à tout le monde afin de leur demander de ne pas les approcher. Elle reçut dans sa tête la réponse des élèves, montrant qu'ils avaient compris le message.

Pendant une heure, Jean lui parla des élèves ainsi que des professeurs, lui disant qui avait tel pouvoir. Elle remarqua qu'Angie retenait ce qu'elle lui disait à une vitesse surprenante.

-Angie, dans la chambre de Kitty et Malicia, il y a un lit de disponible. Si tu veux, on t'installe là. Proposa Jean.

Mais Angie ne répondit pas à cette question, ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle qui avait toujours été seule dans sa chambre.

-On ne te force pas tu sais ! Si tu préfères, on t'installe dans une chambre à part, où il y aura simplement toi.

-_NON ! Enfin, je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas d'être avec elles. J'ai été seule pendant des années et je ne veux pas que cela continue. _

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais leur demander !

Elle posa deux doigts de chaque mains sur ses tempes et contacta les concernées.

-Kitty, Malicia ! La nouvelle arrivante, Angie, utilisera le lit vide dans votre chambre. Ca vous va ?

-No problem Jean. Répondit joyeusement Kitty.

-Aucuns soucis, c'est avec joie. Dit à son tour Malicia.

-Merci beaucoup les filles.

Jean coupa le lien télépathique et se tourna vers Angie.

-A leurs voix et leurs réactions, tu es plus que bienvenue dans leur chambre.

-Merci

Tandis que les élèves retournèrent en classe, Angie ressentait deux sentiments, la joie et la peur. La joie car elle allait pourvoir vivre comme tout le monde, avoir des amis suivre des cours, manger à sa faim et surtout, elle ne sera plus une machine à sous.

Mais elle avait peur car c'était un monde nouveau pour elle et pourrait ne pas réussir à s'intégrer, à être accepter, se faire des amis et aussi, contrôler ses pouvoirs. Depuis sa mutation, ses pouvoirs se déclenchaient toujours instinctivement.

Jean ressenti tout cela mais ne fit rien, voulant laisser les autres élèves l'aider.

Elles rentrèrent finalement dans l'institut après avoir une longue promenade aux yeux d'Angie. Elles entrèrent dans l'infirmerie où Ororoe était déjà présente.

-Bonjour, j'ai appris que notre nouvelle arrivante était sortie. Les élèves ne parlent que de ça.

-Coucou Ororoe. Et oui, on a décidée de prendre l'air.

-Et comment ça s'est passé ?

-Très bien ! Angie, je te présente Ororoe.

-_Elle s'appelle aussi Tornade, non ?_

-Si, bravo ! La félicita Jean.

-Angie ? C'est mignon comme tout ça. Dit Tornade.

-Pour l'instant, elle ne parle que par télépathie

-Entendue, bienvenue à l'institut Angie.

Cette dernière souria en guise de merci. Elle était impressionnée par Ororoe, elle la voyait comme une femme très gentille, douce, mais aussi forte et pouvant être autoritaire.

-Elle partagera la chambre de Kitty et Malicia, je les ai déjà prévenue, elles sont ok. Annonça Jean.

-Super ! Le professeur propose de la présenter lors du dîner.

Ayant peur que cela ne soit trop précipité, Jean regarda leur nouvelle élève et vit qu'elle acquiesça doucement de la tête. Contente de la réponse, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et les trois se dirigèrent hors de l'infirmerie.

Durant tout le trajet, Jean garda son bras au niveau des épaules d'Angie tandis que Tornade ne la lâchait pas du regard. Tout en marchant, Angie sentit son cœur s'accélérer ainsi que sa respiration, elle commençait à douter : est ce qu'elle faisait le bon choix en restant ici ? Est-ce finalement trop tôt pour la présenter aux autres ?

Tornade vit qu'elle était tendue, elle consulta Jean du regard qui lui expliqua tout par télépathie car elle avait entendue les pensées de la jeune femme. Les deux adultes s'arrêtèrent et Tornade se mit devant Angie.

-Ecoute, on sait que tu as peur. On est tous passé par là. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autre, tu as eu une enfance difficile. Sache qu'on ne te jugera pas pour ça et qu'on est là pour t'aider. Si un jour, tu as besoin d'aide, surtout n'hésites pas, on sera toujours là pour toi. D'accord ?

Angie, les yeux légèrement brillants, souria et fit un oui de la tête. Tornade se releva et mit une main dans le dos d'Angie tout en souriant à Jean.

Elles arrivèrent devant la salle à manger. A travers la porte, des voix se firent entendre ainsi que des rires.

-Prêtes ? Demandèrent les deux professeurs.

Angie respira à fond puis expira. Avec assurance et détermination, elle montra qu'elle était plus que prête.

Tornade ouvrit la porte et entra la première, laissant Angie et Jean dans le couloir.

A son arrivée, les discussions se stoppèrent et les rires s'estompèrent. Les élèves se demandèrent pourquoi Ororoe ne s'installait pas tandis que le professeur Xavier souria.

-Ororoe, notre nouvelle arrivante est-elle prête à être présentée ?

-Tendue mais prête. Affirma Ororoe.

-Très bien. Les enfants comme on vous l'a dit, cette jeune fille a eu une enfance difficile et elle ne parle pas. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas l'effrayer et d'être patient avec elle.

Après que tous les élèves lui aient répondu, Charles regarda Ororoe qui regarda à son tour la porte. Jean arriva doucement avec Angie qui, malgré les mots réconfortants de Tornade, était toujours angoissée.

Arrivée devant tous les élèves, Angie resta figée. Malgré tout ce que lui avait dit Jean, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y en avait autant.

Kitty se leva, gagna du temps en passant à travers la table et arriva en face d'Angie qui la regarda avec de grands yeux. Même si elle était prévenue du pouvoir de Kitty, c'était bizarre à voir.

-Kitty, doucement. Prévint Scott.

Cette dernière fit un sourire et une moue d'excuse puis se tourna de nouveau vers Angie.

-Coucou Angie, je suis Kitty Pride, ta future camarade de chambre.

Angie souria timidement à sa nouvelle camarade. Sous le regard bienveillant des professeurs, elle suivit Kitty vers une place. Elle aperçu Piotr qui lui souria, elle répondit par un coucou de la main et s'installa entre Kitty et Tamara. Cette dernière lui servit une assiette avec un peu de tout sans pour autant qu'il y en ait de trop.

-N'ai pas peur d'en laisser. On ne te forcera pas. Lui assura Tamara.

Angie fit de nouveau un sourire puis commença à manger. Les discussions reprirent.

Tandis que Kitty mettait à l'aise la nouvelle arrivante, les professeurs discutèrent entre eux et le sujet de conversation principale était Angie.

-J'ai appris par les élèves qu'elle était sortie dans le parc. Bravo Jean.

-Merci professeur. Tornade l'a aussi aidée dans son choix de venir. Elle stressait et doutait mais Ororoe a su trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

-Je te félicite aussi Ororoe.

-Merci Charles.

-C'est une chance que Cérébro ait réussi à la détecter. Imaginez si on ne l'avait pas trouvé. Dit Scott.

-Son père aurait put la tuer à cause de ses coups. Affirma Jean.

-Il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre. Mais connaissant Malicia et Kitty, sans compter les autres élèves, ce sera peut être plus rapide que prévu.

-Il y a autre chose professeur, elle m'a dit qu'à cause de son père, elle a peur des hommes et peur de ne pas réussir à avoir une autre image d'eux. Annonça Jean.

-Mais elle a confiance en Piotr non ? Demanda Scott.

-Oui, car pour elle, c'est celui qui l'a fait sortir de sa prison. Elle sait que tu étais là Scott, mais elle a plus confiance en Colossus. Affirma Jean.

Scott fit un signe de la tête et tous les adultes tournèrent leurs regards vers Angie qui souria de temps en temps et surtout, qui mangeait.

Après le repas, Kitty tenait Angie par la main et l'amena à leur chambre. Malicia les suivit de près et ouvrit la porte à leur arrivée.

-Voilà ta chambre Angie, annonça Malicia. Ton lit est ici, le mien est là.

-Et le mien se trouve là. Dit Kitty. Je vais te passer un pyjama le temps qu'on t'achète des vêtements.

Elle alla chercher le nécessaire dans sa commode tandis qu'Angie s'asseya sur son lit. SON lit, elle avait du mal à y croire. Fini le vieux matelas et le drap miteux. Elle avait désormais un matelas confortable, une couette et un oreiller, cela faisait si longtemps.

-Et voilà !

Kitty tendit fièrement l'objet qu'elle cherchait et entreprit de l'aider à la changer avec Malicia, qui faisait attention à ne pas la toucher malgré ses gants. Pour son premier jour ici, elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer en absorbant ses pouvoirs.

Après qu'elles soient toutes changées, les deux filles mirent Angie sous al couette et allèrent se coucher à leur tour. Elles lui dirent « bonne nuit » et éteignirent la lumière, sachant qu'elles n'allaient pas entendre la réponse de leur nouvelle amie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolé pour l'attente, je n'ai pas eu le temps de retaper la suite sur l'ordi la semaine dernière, vous me pardonnez ?**

**Voici la suite.**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Malicia se réveilla et éteignit son réveil. Un peu endormit, elle prit tout de suite ses gants et les mit à ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle vit le lit d'Angie vide, cette dernière était à même le sol avec simplement sa couverture.<p>

Attristée de voir cela, Malicia réveilla Kitty qui vit elle aussi la scène.

D'un commun accord, elles allèrent vers Angie et la réveillèrent. Cette dernière émergea en sursaut, oubliant qu'elle était à l'institut et croyant qu'elle était toujours chez son père.

-Angie, calme toi. C'est Malicia ! Souviens toi, tu es à l'institut !

Malgré l'annonce de Malicia, la jeune fille avait du mal à se calmer. Elle avait en tête un scénario qui passait en boucle, son père qui ouvrait la porte avec fracas et qui l'enlevait de force de cet institut. À cause de cette pensée, elle commença à hyper ventiler.

Kitty décida de fermer les yeux et appela mentalement son professeur de toutes ses forces.

-Professeur Xavier, on a un problème avec Angie. Annonça Kitty d'une voix paniquée.

-J'ai senti sa peur. Je t'envoie Jean et Tornade. Vas chercher Piotr. Vite !

Sortant de sa conversation mentale avec Charles, Kitty ne donna pas d'explications à Malicia et traversa les différents murs des chambres afin de trouver Colossus.

De leur côté, Jean et Tornade étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné avec Scott. Elles s'arrêtèrent en entendant la voix de leur professeur dans leur tête/

-Jean, Tornade, Kitty m'a appelée paniquée, il y a un problème avec Angie. Je l'ai envoyé chercher Piotr. Je vous rejoins là bas.

Elles se levèrent en catastrophe en prévenant Scott qui décida de les suivre.

Dans le couloir menant aux chambres, Jean s'arrêta et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Une douleur était en train d'assaillir tout son esprit.

-Jean ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiète Ororoe.

-C'est Angie…Gémit Jean. Quelque chose dans son esprit lui montre son père. Et maintenant, elle ressent toute la douleur qu'elle a subit durant sa séquestration.

Scott et Tornade l'aidèrent à marcher car sa télépathie commençait à lui jouer des tours, chose désormais fréquente depuis Liberty-Island.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Piotr était déjà là et essayait de calmer la jeune mutante mais sans succès. L'esprit fragile d'Angie lui jouait des tours malgré elle et cette dernière n'arrivait plus à décerner la réalité de l'irréel.

Ses pouvoirs s'étaient déclenchés tous seuls et des flammes dansèrent autour d'elle. Kitty vit ses professeurs arriver et couru vers eux.

-On l'a retrouvé par terre tout à l'heure. Quand on a voulu la réveiller, elle a eu peur.

-Son cerveau lui envoi de fausses données. Annonça Charles en arrivant. Elle n'arrive plus à faire la différence.

-Il faut que John vienne, il pourra contrôler ses flammes. Prévint Ororoe.

-Vas le chercher Tornade. Je vais essayer de la calmer.

Alors que la maîtresse du temps partie chercher Pyro, Charles utilisa sa télépathie afin d'essayer de l'assommer mentalement. Mais il se heurta au souvenir de son père qui lui faisait sa marque au fer rouge.

Ce souvenir fit hurler la jeune mutante, le premier son depuis son arrivée, le premier son depuis plus de trois ans. Le professeur X fut obligé de sortir de son esprit.

-Il y a trop de souvenirs en même temps, je ne peux rien faire.

-Et ce hurlement, c'était quoi ? S'inquiéta Piotr.

-Elle a revécu le jour où son père l'a marqué.

-On ne peut rien faire ? Demanda Scott.

-On a rien prévu à cette éventualité. Annonça Jean, son père l'a tellement brutalisé que le changement d'environnement a totalement chamboulé son esprit.

Tornade arriva finalement en compagnie de Pyro qui avait été mit au courant de la situation. Il se mit tout de suite à maîtriser le feu qui était présent, sans pour autant brûler la chambre.

John calma instantanément les flammes, malheureusement, elles reprirent de plus belle quelques secondes après.

-Professeur, et si je la touchais ? Proposa Malicia. Je pourrais capter ses souvenirs afin d'en éliminer un peu.

-Tu penses pouvoir tenir le choc ? Demanda Tornade.

-J'essayerai.

-Fais ce que tu peux. Autorisa Charles après réflexion.

Sous les regards un peu inquiets de tout le monde, Malicia enleva un de ses gants. Comprenant se qu'elle allait faire, Pyro essaye de maîtriser au maximum les flammes.

Malicia s'approcha doucement d'Angie et s'arrêta à cause de la chaleur des flammes. Le feu s'estompa de nouveau et sans perdre de temps, Malicia s'accroupi devant Angie.

-Je suis désolée, mais c'est pour t'aider.

Sur cette phrase, elle mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son amie et laissa ses pouvoirs faire le reste.

* * *

><p>Dans la tête d'Angie, tout changeait. Elle revit le premier jour de sa séquestration jusqu'au moment de sa délivrance. Elle ressentait de nouveau la douleur de ses blessures.<p>

Soudain, en plein milieu d'un souvenir, elle vit Malicia arriver devant elle.

-Je suis désolée, mais c'est pour t'aider.

Puis elle senti ses forces s'affaiblir et les souvenirs disparaître. Elle eu juste le temps de voir la scène qui se passait dans sa chambre avant de tomber inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Les flammes ont disparu dès le moment où Angie tomba inconsciente. Directement, Jean et Piotr allèrent voir leur nouvelle protégée tandis que Scott, Charles et Tornade accoururent vers Rogue.<p>

-Malicia, est ce que ça va ? Demanda Ororoe, inquiète pour son élève.

-Oh mon dieu Tornade ! Sanglota la concernée, c'est vraiment horrible.

Scott prit un plaid dans l'armoire et enroula Malicia qui était en pleurs à cause des ces souvenirs. Tornade pu prendre son élève dans ses bras sans risques afin de la réconforter.

-Malicia, je dois voir tout se que tu as vu. Prévint le professeur X.

Elle acquiesça en sanglotant et laissa le chef des X-Men regarder tout se qu'elle avait « récolté ». Après avoir tout vu, il se redressa, assez bouleversé.

-Kitty, veille sur Malicia. Pyro, tu vas chercher Bobby, les autres, venez avec moi dans mon bureau.

Les professeurs et Piotr qui portait Angie, suivirent Charles jusqu'à son bureau. Là-bas, Colossus s'installa sur une chaise, gardant Angie, toujours évanouie dans ses bras.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous vu professeur ? Demanda Scott.

-Tout depuis le début de sa mutation, je le crains. Son père ressent une haine sans limite pour les mutants, j'ai peur que nous ne soyons pas entièrement débarrassé de lui.

-Tant qu'elle ne contrôlera pas ses pouvoirs, il ne faut pas qu'elle reste seule. Annonça Jean.

-Même si elle les maîtrise, si son père la retrouve, elle risque d'être terrifiée à sa vue et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Di Piotr.

-Piotr a raison, elle ne sera peut-être jamais guérie de sa séquestration. Prévint Tornade.

-J'ai vu autre chose dans l'esprit de Malicia, elle ne contrôle pas que l'eau et le feu, mais aussi l'air et la terre. Ses yeux changent de couleurs en fonction de l'élément utilisé.

-Elle possède 4 pouvoirs ?

-Non Piotr, simplement le pouvoir de contrôler les éléments.

-Est-ce que vous aller modifier sa mémoire ? Demanda Scott.

-Malheureusement Scott, c'est impossible. Il y a trop de souvenirs ancrés au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il me serait impossible de modifier ou d'effacer.

Angie commença à s'agiter dans les bras de Piotr, signe qu'elle se réveillait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que tout était flou dans sa tête, elle se souvint d'avoir été mise au lit par Kitty et Malicia mais ensuite, plus rien.

Elle se tendit en sentant qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un, mais c'était des bras connus. Lorsqu'elle vit que tout le monde la regardait, elle interrogea Jean du regard.

Ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer, la rousse se tourna vers le télépathe.

-Je vais m'en occuper, vous pouvez y aller, les cours vont commencer d'ici 20 minutes.

Les trois adultes commencèrent à se lever pour partir mais quand ce fut au tout de Colossus, Angie s'accrocha à lui.

-Piotr, tu peux rester. Tu louperas la première heure.

Les professeurs sortirent de la pièce, laissant les trois autres personnes dans le bureau de Xavier.

Pendant une demi-heure, Charles expliqua à Angie se qui s'était passé dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, cette dernière se sentit mal car elle avait faillit blesser quelqu'un. Immédiatement Charles s'empressa de la rassurer tandis que Piotr la serra dans ses bras.

-Angie, tu as hurlé tout à l'heure. Ca signifie que ta gorge n'est pas trop abîmée. Tu pourras reparler mais il faudra y aller doucement.

Elle agita la tête de gauche à droite, contredisant ainsi Charles. Pour elle, parler a été interdit par son père. Parler signifiait douleur, peur. Charles avait capté sa réflexion et l'avait transmise à Colossus.

-Angie, si ton père t'a interdit de parler, ici c'est tout le contraire. On encourage tout le monde à parler. On ne va pas te frapper parce que tu as dit un mot, on sera même très fier de toi.

En écoutant les paroles de Piotr, Angie réfléchissa. Elle était partagée entre deux choix : Celui de pouvoir parler de nouveau et de pouvoir communiquer avec tout le monde, ou celui de rester dans un silence interminable, ne communicant plus.

-Angie ? Demandai Piotr. Tu veux bien essayer de reparler pour nous ? On sera très heureux si tu acceptes.

N'ayant pas fait de choix définitif, elle haussa les épaules. Bien sûr, cette réponse attrista Piotr et le professeur.

Alors que Piotr était retourné en classe, Angie elle, resta dans sa chambre avec pour seule compagnie, la présence mentale de Charles.

Ce dernier n'arrêta pas de lui parler afin de la rassurer. Il n'insista pas sur le fait qu'elle devait reparler, ne voulant pas qu'elle se braque.

Dans les classes de Scott, Tornade et Jean, les élèves ne suivaient pas les cours, au plus grand désespoir de leurs professeurs.

Tous avaient entendu parler de l'incident de ce matin et chacun était à la recherche d'informations supplémentaires.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient sûr que c'était grave car personne n'avait encore vu Malicia et Bobby sachant qu'ils ne loupaient jamais les cours et Piotr était arrivé en retard.

Au bout d'un moment, Scott demanda le silence dans sa classe. Cette dernière eut du mal à se calmer et Scott dû lever la voix pour se faire entendre.

-Ecoutez, vous être au courant du passé d'Angie et ce matin, son esprit lui a fait revivre toute sa séquestration. Le professeur nous a prévenu mentalement tout à l'heure qu'elle était retournée dans sa chambre. Je vous demanderai de faire un minimum de bruit quand vous serez dans le couloir. Je peux avoir confiance en vous ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent et le cours reprit.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis excusée de mon retard ?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Angie n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. À chaque repas, Piotr venait avec deux plateaux et mangeait avec elle.

Les professeurs étaient heureux du comportement de Piotr, il respectait le silence d'Angie, le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir. Il était patient avec elle et ne la forçait pas. Il lui donna une nouvelle image des hommes que celle qu'elle connaissait.

Quand il venait la voir, Piotr lui racontait les dernières anecdotes de l'école à la demande du professeur X, pour lui, cela pouvait l'encourager à parler.

Dès que Piotr parlait des nouvelles bêtises des élèves, il pouvait apercevoir un léger sourire venant d'Angie, très léger, encore hésitant.

-Bon Angie, je vais y aller. Je vais rejoindre les autres dehors, comme ça je te laisse tranquille.

Il se leva, prit les plateaux et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il sentit quelque chose agripper son T-Shirt. Il se retourna et vit Angie qui tenait fermement son vêtement.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

Elle fit un non de la tête et commença à se dandiner sur ses jambes. Piotr repassa ce qu'il lui avait dit dans sa tête et tilta quand il se souvint qu'il avait dit qu'il irait dehors. Il comprit.

-Tu veux aller dehors, c'est ça ?

Angie rougit et dit un petit oui de la tête. Piotr souria à sa réaction et posa les plateaux.

-C'est très bien que tu veuilles sortir Angie, mais tu vas devoir t'habiller chaudement. Dehors il fait froid et il neige.

Angie alla vers la fenêtre tandis que Piotr prit des affaires d'hiver dans les vêtements de Kitty.

Elle regarda le jardin par la fenêtre, devenu blanc par l'arrivée précoce de la neige. On était mi-octobre et la neige était déjà bien présente.

Piotr l'aida à enfiler un pantalon chaud par-dessus son pantalon de pyjama et continua de la préparer.

Il ouvrit la porte et demanda à Jamie Maddox qui passait par là d'aller ranger les plateaux à leur place. Le jeune homme accepta et Piotr prit la main d'Angie pour la guider.

Cette dernière ne savait plus quoi faire, elle voulait aller dehors mais avait peur aussi. Pour elle, à chaque fois qu'elle était aller dehors, c'est quand son p ère voulait la noyer.

Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Piotr se tourna vers elle et vérifia que tout était bien en place, c'est-à-dire que l'écharpe, le bonnet et les gants étaient bien mis et que le blouson était bien fermé.

Il agissait avec elle comme un grand frère qui respectait son rôle à la lettre.

Il ouvrit la porte et commença à sortir. Angie agrippa le mutant et le suivit à tous petits pas.

Dehors,tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient là. Charles et Jean avaient senti l'arrivée de Piotr. Ils prévenant les autres professeurs dès qu'ils virent la personne qui se trouvait derrière Piotr.

-Scott, Tornade. Piotr nous a amené quelqu'un.

Les deux concernés regardèrent dans la direction que leur indiquait la rouquine et sourirent en voyant Angie avec Piotr.

Les élèves remarquèrent à leur tour l'arrivée de Piotr et d'Angie. Ils respectèrent la procédure mise en place à chaque nouvel arrivant : ils arrêtèrent les activités jusqu'au feu vert du professeur Xavier.

Angie avançait doucement tandis que Piotr suivait son rythme. Elle regarda de plus près le manteau blanc qui recouvrait le jardin. C'était ça la neige ? Pour elle, c'est la première fois qu'elle en voyait.

Elle continua d'avancer et sentit la neige craquelée sous ses chaussures. Elle souria, c'était rigolo.

Les autres élèves et les professeurs sourirent à la réaction d'Angie. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle avait un vrai sourire sur son visage, un sourire qui voulait tout dire : elle était heureuse !

Angie vit Kitty, accompagnée de Malicia, Bobby et Pyro qui lui faisait coucou de loin. À l'étonnement d'Angie, elle prit l'initiative d'aller vers eux et traversa une partie du jardin seule, sans tenir Piotr, ou sans se cacher derrière lui.

Charles envoya un message à tous les élèves pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient continuer de s'amuser mais qu'ils devaient y aller doucement.

Piotr suivait Angie de près alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Kitty et de ses amis.

-Angie, je suis contente que tu sois sortie. Dit Kitty.

-Tu n'as pas trop froid ? Demanda Malicia.

Angie fit non de la tête et souria de nouveau. Les filles lui présentèrent Bobby et Pyro. Piotr resta avec eux et installa Angie sur un banc après avoir enlevé la neige.

De leur côté, les professeurs discutèrent de l'état de santé d'Angie.

-Elle n'a pas eu de cauchemars depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda Scott.

-D'après Kitty et Malicia, elle dort bien. Elles se réveillent régulièrement pour vérifier.

-Il faudrait que je lui fasse un nouveau bilan médical. Je dois vérifier si elle a repris du poids. Annonça Jean.

-À la voir, on a l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais vu la neige. Dit Tornade.

-Tu as raison Ororoe, confirma Charles. Quand j'ai sondé l'esprit de Malicia après qu'elle ait absorbé ses souvenirs, j'ai vu qu'elle a loupé tant de chose qu'un adolescent doit vivre. Elle n'a connu que le lac de sa maison, la cave et de tant en tant et son salon

Ils regardèrent de nouveau le groupe de jeunes qui initiait doucement Angie aux plaisirs de la neige.

Ils lui apprirent à faire un bonhomme de neige. Grâce à son pouvoir, Bobby leur facilitait la tâche, mais l'utilisa à chaque fois que très brièvement afin de ne pas effrayer leur nouvelle amie.

Dans un élan de curiosité, Angie enleva un de ses gants et plongea sa main dans la neige. Elle la retira très vite en voyant que c'était froid. Elle replongea sa main dans la neige et joua avec. Elle souria encore.

-Angie, regarde !

Piotr se baissa et avec ses deux mains, fabriqua une boule-de-neige de la taille de son creux de main. Il l'a montra à Angie qui était émerveillée.

-C'est une boule-de-neige, on s'en sert pour faire des batailles. Ça ne fait pas mal, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Angie remit son gant et fit à son tour une boule. Quand elle eut réussi, elle montra à ses amis ce qu'elle avait fait. Voyant qu'ils étaient heureux, elle se mit de nouveau à sourire.

Elle regarda alternativement sa boule et le bonhomme de neige devant elle. Seule, elle fabriqua deux autres petites boules de taille différente et les empila. Elle créa son premier bonhomme de neige, miniature certes, mais c'était son tout premier.

Fière d'elle, elle se tourna vers Piotr avec un sourire encore plus grand aux lèvres. Ce dernier était heureux de la voir revivre.

Deux heures après, Jean était à l'infirmerie, faisait un bilan complet à Angie.

-Tu as pris un kilo et demi en une semaine Angie, c'est très bien.

Angie souria à la joie de sa future prof. Jean lui examina la gorge afin de voir si ce n'était pas enflammée après son cri de la dernière fois.

Quand elle vit que tout allait bien, elle lui laissa le temps de se doucher et lorsqu'Angie fut ensuite habillée, elle l'emmena dans le salon où elles rejoignirent certains élèves qui étaient sur les canapés, emmitouflés sous un plaid.

Ils étaient surveillés par Tornade et regardaient le dessin animé « Ratatouille », automatiquement, Angie alla à côté de Piotr qui l'aida en souriant à s'installer sous un le plaid.

Tornade se leva et lui prépara une tassa de chocolat au lait, comme pour les autres élèves. Elle lui apporta et lui dit ce que contenait la tasse.

Rapidement, Angie but le liquide. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas bu, depuis ses 6 ans. Elle se régala du goût du chocolat chaud et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé.

Les deux femmes sourirent à cette vue, Angie commença à agir comme n'importe quelle adolescente et prenait ses aises. C'était bien, elle revivait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolé pour l'attente, manque de temps et problème de pc. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les reviews.**

Le mois d'octobre était fini et celui de novembre était arrivé. Il s'était passé environ 1 mois depuis la première sortie d'Angie sous la neige. Depuis ce jour, elle sortait de plus en plus dans le jardin mais jamais en dehors de la propriété. Elle n'avait toujours pas reparlé, seulement quelques bruits émis de temps en temps.

Le repas du midi venait de passer et certains élèves préparaient leur sortie pour leur musée d'histoire naturelle. Malicia faisait la check-list de son sac : bouteille d'eau, barre de céréale, carnet de note et livre d'histoire.

Angie était assise sur son lit et la regardait faire.

-Bon, ça j'ai. Ça c'est près. Tu as déjà été visité un musée ?

Angie fit un oui de la tête.

-Avant ta mutation ?

Elle acquiesça de nouveau. Malicia souria, ferma son sac et sortit rejoindre les autres après avoir salué son amie.

Angie regarda Malicia sortir et alla regarder le rassemblement qui était dehors par la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle détourna son regard sur sa chambre et se mit à réfléchir : Devait-elle rester enfermée dans sa chambre pour le reste de l'après-midi ou devait-elle essayer de sortir de l'institut ? Son cœur était partagé entre ces deux choix.

Décidée, elle sortie de sa chambre et alla en direction de l'entrée de l'institut. Elle vit le professeur Xavier devant la porte, il semblait l'attendre.

-Es-tu sûre de ton choix Angie ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

_-Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie._

Fier de sa nouvelle élève, il attendit qu'elle mit son manteau et son écharpe pour lui tendre sa main gauche qu'elle prit immédiatement dans la sienne. De son autre main, Charles fit avancer doucement son fauteuil vers l'extérieur. Angie tenait toujours la main du professeur et avançait en même temps que lui.

Dans la cour, les élèves étaient rassemblés ainsi que Scott, Ororoe et Jean.

-Angie ! Tu viens avec nous ?

-C'est exact Amara, Angie a décidé d'elle même de venir de nous.

-C'est très bien ça. Mais Piotr ne sera pas avec nous Angie, tu es sûre ?

Elle fit un oui de la tête et alla à côté de Jean. Après qu'Ororoe a fait l'appel, les professeurs commencèrent à se diriger vers l'entrée du site où un car était garé. Les élèves s'installèrent à l'intérieur, Jean installa Angie à côté d'elle et côté vitre afin qu'elle puisse observer le paysage.

Un flash ébloui la jeune femme qui regarda l'origine de ce flash, c'était Amara qui l'avait prise en photo afin d'immortaliser la première sortie officielle d'Angie.

-Doucement Amara. Prévient Ororoe.

-Désolé Tornade, pardon Angie.

-C'est sa première sortie officielle, on voulait garder un souvenir. Expliqua Rahne.

Jean souria devant la réaction de ses élèves et Scott démarra le car et conduit en direction du musée. Durant toute la durée du trajet, Angie regardait le paysage. Elle vit des champs, des maisons, des écoles. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les parents embrasser leurs enfants en les déposant à l'école. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça, où sinon elle n'en avait plus le souvenir. Jean capta sa pensée et la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'Angie commençait à pleurer silencieusement.

-_Pourquoi professeur Grey ? Pourquoi sommes-nous détestés du monde ? Nous ne l'avons pas choisi !_

-Nous n'avons pas de réponse concrète qui pourrait te soulager Angie, seulement que le monde a peur de ce qu'il ne peut pas contrôler.

-_Comme la mutation ?_

-Oui, comme la mutation.

Durant le reste du trajet, Angie était restée dans les bras de Jean qui la réconfortait. Ororoe vit la scène et eut de la peine pour la jeune femme. Elle n'était qu'à l'aube de sa vie et avait vécu tellement de choses que même une personne normale n'aurait jamais dû vivre.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au musée, où du monde était déjà présent. Angie s'accrocha encore plus au bras de Jean.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'arrivera rien ici. Ne nous quitte surtout pas.

Angie acquiesça et suivit de près la télépathe. Après avoir acheté les places pour tout le monde, Ororoe s'occupa de la visite.

Elle parlait de l'homme de Neandertal et de son évolution. Elle reprit un élève, Artie qui fit peur à une fille avec sa langue bleue. Angie avait du mal à tout comprendre. Scott posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et l'amena devant une télévision pour qu'elle puisse regarder un petit film afin de mieux comprendre ce que Ororoe racontait. Il fut soulager quand il vit qu'elle avait accepté son contact, il avait un peu joué avec le feu en la touchant sans lui dire, mais elle avait très bien réagi.

-Jean ? Est ce que ça va ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est qu'un simple mal de tête.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un mal de tête. Écoutes, depuis la statue de la Liberté, je te trouve changée.

-Ma télépathie me cause des difficultés, je ne contrôle plus rien, c'est très troublant.

-Ce n'est pas que ta télépathie, mésaises quand tu fais des cauchemars, tout le couloir tremble.

-Mes cauchemars sont de plus en plus durs. Scott, j'ai l'impression qu'il va y avoir un malheur.

Scott grimaça à cette phrase et l'a pris dans ses bras. Angie vit la scène et tira le T-Shirt de Jean qui se tourna vers elle et remarqua que son élève était soucieuse.

-Ne crains rien Angie, ça va.

-Hey, vous avez vu Bobby et Malicia ?

_-Ils ont parlé d'aller à la cafétéria._

Jean remercia Angie et indiqua le chemin aux autres professeurs. Pendant le chemin, certains visiteurs parlèrent d'eux.

-Ce sont des mutants, vous croyez ?

-J'en suis sûr, des cheveux blancs et roux, plus des yeux violets et des lunettes bizarres, il n'y a que des mutants qui sont comme ça.

-En tout cas, je me ferai bien la plus jeune.

Entendant cela, Scott posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule d'Angie qui se colla à lui, commençant à paniquer.

-Ça va aller Angie, restes avec nous et il ne t'arrivera rien. On s'occupera d'eux avant même qu'ils s'approchent.

Ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria au moment où Charles arrêta toute activité humaine après l'utilisation des pouvoirs de Bobby et Pyro.

Le professeur Xavier réprimanda ses deux élèves et quand le silence fut présent, ils purent tous entendre le reportage sur une attaque mutante à la maison blanche.

-On devrait partir professeur. Proposa Bobby.

-Oui, il serait sage en effet.

Malicia récupéra Angie qui observait un non-mutant figé, intrigué par ce phénomène.

-C'est le professeur Xavier qui a fait ça Angie, et crois- moi, il le fera encore.

Tout le groupe rentra à l'école sans encombre, ils furent accueillis par Piotr et d'autres élèves. Les quatre professeurs allèrent dans le bureau du plus âgé tandis que les élèves se dispersèrent peu à peu.

* * *

><p>Les professeurs étaient toujours dans le bureau de Charles, parlant de l'attaque sur le président. Pendant ce temps, les cours étaient suspendus au plus grand plaisir des élèves.<p>

Bobby et Malicia étaient en train de faire une bataille de pouce tandis que Piotr dessinait en ayant Angie et un autre élève à côté de lui. Piotr apprenait en même temps à Angie à dessiner et lui donna aussi quelques cours d'écriture.

Il montra son dessin à son ami montrant la réaction de Bobby embrassant Malicia. Bien sûr, cela à déclencher un rire chez son ami mais aussi chez Angie, qui rougissait immédiatement après avoir prit conscience du petit son qu'elle venait de produire.

Heureux pour elle, Piotr souria à son amie et passa un bras autour d'elle afin de lui faire un câlin pour la féliciter.

Malicia se leva précipitamment et quitta Bobby et les autres après avoir entendu le bruit d'une moto. Curieuse, Angie la suivit de près. Elles arrivèrent dans l'entrée de la résidence où un homme venait d'entrer.

-Logan ! Dit Malicia en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je t'ai manqué gamine ?

-Pas vraiment non. Répondit Malicia en souriant.

-D'accord. Ca va toi ?

-Ca va, et toi ?

-Hum ! C'est qui lui ? Demanda Logan en voyant Bobby arriver.

-Oh c'est Bobby, mon copain.

-Enchanté Logan. Dit Bobby en lui serrant la main, on m'appelle Iceberg.

Septique, Logan regarda sa main devenir bleue au toucher du jeune mutant.

-Et c'est qui la gamine derrière vous ? Celle qui se cache ?

Malicia et Bobby se retournèrent et virent Angie, assez effrayée par Logan, cachée derrière le mur, laissant dépasser simplement sa tête.

-Oh, c'est Angie, elle est arrivée il n'y a pas longtemps. Dit Bobby.

-Angie, n'est pas peur, c'est un ami.

Malgré les dires de Malicia, Angie ne bougea pas, encore effrayé par Logan. Elle fut légèrement rassurée à l'arrivée de Tornade et de Jean.


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

><p>La soirée commençait à l'Institut Xavier, le professeur et Scott étaient partis voir Eric tandis que Tornade et Jean s'occupaient de trouver le mutant qui avait attaqué le président des Etats-Unis. Il ne restait plus que Logan qui gardait l'Institut.<p>

Il surveillait une partie des élèves qui se trouvait dans la salle à manger. Il était à côté de Malicia qui lui raconta les derniers évènements à sa demande.

-La gamine, enfin la nouvelle, il lui est arrivé quoi pour qu'elle soit aussi effrayée ? Demanda Logan.

-Angie ? Oh, elle n'a pas eu une enfance très rose !

Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire, à la fin, les deux regardèrent la concernée qui dînait à côté de Piotr qui faisait attention à se qu'elle mange ce qu'il fallait. Elle réussissait désormais à manger le double de nourriture qu'à son arrivée, mais c'était restait toujours une quantité trop faible.

-Angie, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de monsieur Logan, c'est un ami. Il est aussi un mutant. Dit Piotr.

Angie fit une petite moue et tritura le contenue de son assiette avec sa fourchette. Elle regarda Logan avec peur. Piotr ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Soudain, il eut comme un flash dans sa tête et revit le visage d'une personne qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux.

-Tu as peur de Logan car il ressemble à ton père, c'est ça ? Demanda Piotr.

Angie acquiesça de tête, les larmes aux yeux. Piotr ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras afin de la calmer.

* * *

><p>Après le repas, plusieurs élèves retournèrent dans leur chambre tandis que d'autres étaient dans la salle de jeux, jouant au baby-foot ou regardaient la télévision. Ils avaient préféré mettre un film afin d'éviter les débats anti-mutant. Bien sûr, Logan était présent, bière à la main, en train de les surveiller.<p>

Malicia était avec Tabitha (Boom-Boom), Piotr, Sam (Canon-Ball) et Evan (Spike) en train de regarder leur film tandis que Bobby et John faisait une énième compétition de baby-foot. Jubilee et Rahne quand à elles, veillaient sur Angie et lui parlèrent de leur passion commune : La Botanique.

-Jubi, on a un problème ! Notre plante a crevée ! Annonça Rahne en tenant une plante qui, visiblement, n'avait pas aimé l'hiver.

-Oh non ! Tornade nous avait aidé pour qu'elle supporte l'hiver.

-Tu penses qu'elle pourra nous aider à la remettre d'aplomb quand elle rentrera ?

-Je l'espère.

Soudain, la plante émit une faible lumière dorée et reprit doucement vie. Elle avait l'air désormais d'une plante épanouie.

-Qu'est ce que…. ? Commença Jubilee.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vit que les yeux d'Angie n'étaient plus violets mais verts durant un court instant. Peu de temps après, ils étaient redevenus violets et la plante avait retrouvé tout son éclat.

-Angie, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda Rahne.

Les filles connaissaient la réponse mais ce qu'elles voulaient, c'était d'essayer de la faire parler. Angie souria et fit un oui de la tête en plus d'un petit bruit.

-Merci beaucoup Angie, on y tenait à cette plante. La remercia Jubilee en l'enlaçant.

-Angie ! Dit Kitty en arrivant. Ce soir je ne dors pas avec vous dans la chambre. Je dors chez Amara et Tabitha. Ca va aller ?

Depuis le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la première nuit dans sa chambre, ils faisaient tous attention au moindre changement dans les habitudes d'Angie tant qu'elle sera instable mentalement, même si il y avait des améliorations.

Angie fit comprendre par des gestes et par son visage que ça irait. Soulagée, Kitty retourna auprès de Tabitha.

-Bon les jeunes, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir ! Annonça Logan.

Les élèves rallèrent à l'annonce de Logan qui leur rappela que c'était leur horaire habituel et que Tornade allait rager s'ils ne respectaient pas l'heure du coucher.

* * *

><p>Comme tous les soirs, Malicia aida Angie à se mettre en pyjama et supervisa le lavage des dents. Elle lui brossa les cheveux et lui fit une rapide tresse, c'était l'habitude d'Angie.<p>

Après qu'elles se soient toutes les deux changées, elles se mirent au lit.

* * *

><p>Logan, après un énième cauchemar sur son passé, retrouva Bobby dans la cuisine. Ce dernier donna un coup de froid au soda de Logan à sa demande.<p>

Le reste de l'Institut, endormie, ne se doutait pas une seconde de l'arrivée de personnes cagoulées et armées, s'infiltrant dans la grande maison.

Ce fut grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, que Logan entendit du bruit suspect dans les couloirs de l'Institut. Sans un mot, il sortit de la cuisine et alla dans le couloir à proximité.

Un des hommes armés entra dans la pièce, dans le dos de Bobby. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus, Logan arriva et lui bloqua les bras.

-Tu t'es trompé de maison mon pote !

Au même moment, une porte de chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, réveillant ainsi l'occupante, qui utilisa son pouvoir pour prévenir l'Institut de l'intrusion. Son hurlement retentit dans toute la maison, réveillant en catastrophe le reste des élèves.

En entendant le cri, Angie se leva et alla se cacher sous son lit.

Les élèves sortirent tous de leur lit et coururent dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre les issus de secours. Piotr quand à lui, se déplaça vers la source du hurlement et croisa Kitty.

-Piotr ! Des hommes armés ! Y en a partout ! Dit-elle essoufflée.

-Rejoins les autres et allez vers la planque de secours.

-Ok.

Elle repartit en traversant les murs, rejoignant ainsi le reste des élèves qui avaient échappé aux militaires.

Piotr trouva la fille à l'origine du hurlement, en train d'être emportée par l'un des militaires. Avec facilité, il envoya les hommes présents au tapis et récupéra sa camarade. En sortant, il trouva un autre groupe de jeune qui le suivit immédiatement.

Malicia se leva en vitesse et vit le lit de sa camarade vide.

-Angie ? Paniqua Malicia. ANGIE ! C'est Malicia, où es-tu ?

Elle l'aperçue rapidement sous le lit avant de la voir se recroqueviller encore plus au fond. Elle s'agenouilla afin de mieux lui parler.

-Angie, il faut partir. Le hurlement qu'on a entendu signifie qu'il y a un problème.

Angie fit un non rapide de la tête.

-Ecoutes, je sais que tu as peur, moi aussi. Mais ces personnes nous veulent du mal et ils risquent de faire pire que ton père. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je resterai avec toi, je ne vais pas te quitter.

Craintivement, Angie sortit de sa cachette et suivit Malicia en dehors de leur chambre. Ayant vu qu'elle n'avait pas mit ses gants, Angie lui tenait sa chemise de nuit.

Elles retrouvèrent quelques instants après Bobby et Pyro et firent plusieurs chemins différents afin d'éviter les militaires.

Heureusement pour eux, Logan était arrivé afin de les aider.

-Il y a une sortie de secours pas loin. Dit Bobby.

-Ouais j'ai vu le grand colosse emmener des enfants en passant par là. Répondit Logan.

-C'est Piotr. Annonça Malicia.

-On y va !

Les quatre élèves suivirent Logan à travers les couloirs de l'école afin qu'il les conduisent vers la porte dérobée en toute sécurité.

Arrivé dans le dit couloir, Bobby appuya sur le mur et ouvrit la sortie de secours. Il passa en premier, suivit d'Angie et de Pyro. Malicia venait à peine de passer que Logan ferma la porte, restant ainsi dans l'Institut.

-LOGAN !

Mais elle se retrouva devant une porte en bois.

Pyro sortit son briquet et l'alluma afin de créer une boule de feu pour ainsi les éclairer dans le tunnel.

-Attendez, one ne peut pas partir sans lui, ils vont le mettre en pièces ! Cira Malicia à propos de Logan.

-On s'en fout, on se casse. Il peut se débrouiller. Répondit John.

-Bobby, s'il te plait. Supplia Malicia.

Iceberg regarda sa copine et ensuite John. Il prêta ensuite attention à Angie qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui tremblait, il ne savait pas si elle tremblait de peur ou de froid. Peut être les deux.

-Angie, reste avec John et si tu vois d'autre personne que des mutants, tu as le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

La concernée trembla toujours et fit un oui de la tête. Pyro lui prit la main délicatement.

-T'inquiètes pas, je reste là. Vous deux, grouillez vous.

Bobby et Malicia acquiescèrent et firent demi tour afin d'aller aider Logan.

**Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai moins de temps pour écrire à cause du lycée, mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre les chapitres.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolé pour l'attente, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai fini le chapitre mais je croyais l'avoir déjà posté. Je me suis trompée. Voilà la suite**

* * *

><p>Après avoir récupérer Logan qui avait fait la rencontre d'un homme provenant de son passé, Malicia et Bobby avait rejoins John et Angie qui les attendaient près d'une issue de secours.<p>

-Par là, ça mène au garage de voiture. Indiqua Pyro.

-Alors allons y ! Ordonna Logan.

Ils arrivèrent à une échelle que tout le monde grimpa à la vitesse grand-V. Bobby arriva le premier en haut de l'échelle et ouvra la trappe afin d'accéder au garage.

Une fois debout, il aida Angie qui le suivait à monter. Dès que tout le monde fut dans le garage, ils se dirigèrent vers une voiture bleue.

-Je prends le volant. Annonça Pyro.

-Hey-hey, une autre fois peut-être. Dit Logan en lui ouvrant la porte de derrière.

Malicia alla à l'avant tandis que les garçons prirent Angie sur leurs genoux car il n'y avait que deux sièges à l'arrière.

Logan s'installa derrière le volant et chercha les clés.

-Elle est à Cyclope la voiture. Précisa Bobby.

-Ah Oui ? Demanda Logan.

Avec un petit sourire, Logan sorti une de ses griffes et s'en servi pour allumer la voiture et rapidement, ils quittèrent l'institut.

Il fut décidé qu'ils iraient à Boston, dans la maison de Bobby. Logan récupéra ses plaques militaires que Malicia avait gardées bien précieusement.

Arrivés chez lui, Bobby emmena Malicia et Angie dans son ancienne chambre.

-Il y a une salle de bain si vous voulez, je vais vous apporter des vêtements et ce qu'il faut.

-Merci beaucoup Bobby.

Iceberg disparu dans le couloir de l'étage, laissant Malicia et Angie seule.

-Angie, ça va ?

Elle fit un oui de la tête.

-Viens, on va aller dans la salle de bain, tu as besoin d'une douche.

Elle suivit son amie dans la salle d'à côté et toutes les deux purent enfin enlever la saleté accumulée pendant leur court passage dans le tunnel de secours.

* * *

><p>La famille de Bobby était revenue chez eux alors que les élèves de l'Institut s'y trouvaient encore. Ils tentaient d'expliquer la véritable condition de Bobby mais les parents avaient du mal à y croire et le frère Ronny, ne disait pas un mot.<p>

Logan restait debout et garda un œil sur tous les membres de la famille de Iceberg.

-Papa, maman, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mais on n'a pas choisi d'être mutant. On l'est dès la naissance.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu en es un. Dit la mère.

-Et c'est un problème pour vous ? Demanda Pyro, agressif.

La mère ne répondit pas à la question. Ronny, à priori jaloux, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, bousculant Angie par la même occasion.

-Hey ! Tu pourrais faire attention ! Dit Malicia, énervée.

-Ca va gamine ? Demanda Logan.

Angie fit un oui de la tête, calmant ses légers tremblements. Elle resta près de Malicia. Elle regardait l'escalier par lequel est monté Ronny, espérant qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour leur faire du mal.

Le téléphone de Logan sonna et il sortit dans le jardin de derrière afin de pouvoir répondre.

-Allo ?

-Logan, c'est Jean.

-Salut Jean.

-Où es tu ?

-A Boston chez les parents de Bobby Drake.

-On n'a pas réussir à joindre le professeur, ni Scott.

-L'école a été attaquée.

-Attaquée ? Comment ça ?

-Et les enfants ? S'inquiéta Tornade.

-Certains ont été capturés, d'autres ont suivit Colossus. Les autres, je ne sais pas.

-Et Angie ? L'as-tu vu ? Demanda Jean.

-Elle est avec moi, avec Bobby, Pyro et Malicia.

-Ok, on vient vous chercher.

-Tornade, faites vite. Conseilla Logan.

Il raccrocha et alla pour rentrer dans la maison. Il se stoppa en entendant du bruit derrière lui. Il finit par rentrer et verrouilla la porte fenêtre derrière lui.

-On s'en va !

-Pourquoi ?

-On s'en va ! Répéta Logan, plus fermement.

-Logan, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Malicia.

Il ne répondit pas à Malicia et sortit ses griffes. Devant la maison se trouvaient 5 voitures de polices avec des policiers qui braquaient leurs armes sur eux.

-Le grand, tu lâches les couteaux ! Cria un policier.

-C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Demanda Logan.

-Ronny ! Compris Iceberg.

-Bobby, j'espère que je ne recroiserai jamais ton frère car sinon je lui fais la peau. Répondit Pyro.

Angie était dans les bras de Malicia, tremblante. En voyant les policiers, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient la ramener chez son père.

-J'ai dis, tu lâches les couteaux.

-Je ne peux pas.

Logan tendit les bras vers les policiers et rétracta ses griffes pour leur montrer. Mais un des policiers tira sur lui et Logan s'écroula au sol, la balle au niveau du front.

Angie écarquilla les yeux. Monsieur Logan était mort devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas que le cauchemar recommence. Si elle n'écoutait pas les policiers, ils allaient la ramener chez elle.

-Angie, calmes toi. Tenta Malicia.

-Les enfants, à terre ! Tout de suite.

Doucement, Bobby, Malicia et Angie se mirent à plat ventre tandis que Pyro restait debout et sortait son briquet.

-Vous savez, les dangereux mutants dont on parle. Et ben c'est moi le pire. Dit-il.

La flamme de son briquet se transforma en boule de feu et il l'envoya sur les policiers à proximité de lui et ceux qui étaient dans la maison.

Angie regarda John faire, et en voyant son visage, elle avait l'impression qu'il savourait ce qu'il faisait, tout comme son père.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit son premier mot depuis des mois.

-Arrêtes, s'il te plait.

Voyant qu'il n'écoutait pas, les yeux d'Angie viraient au rouge. Les flammes de John baissèrent en intensité mais ne s'éteignaient pas. Malicia décida d'aider son amie, elle enleva un de ses gants et passa sa main sous le pantalon de Pyro, au niveau de la cheville.

Son pouvoir fit rapidement effet et les flammes crées par John disparaissent petit à petit. En même temps, le X-Jet fit son apparition dans le ciel et Logan se releva après que son pouvoir de régénération enleva la balle de son crâne.

Les cinq n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et allèrent en vitesse dans le X-Jet dès que l'escalier l'accès fut sortit.

Une fois dans le Jet, tous s'installèrent dans les sièges et Tornade s'empressa de décoller. Tous purent remarquer la présence d'un nouveau mutant : Kurt Wagner.

-Ca va aller les enfants ? S'inquiéta Jean.

-Oui, mais on a connu mieux. Dit Bobby.

-John, faudra qu'on parle de ton comportement quand tout sera fini.

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Jean secoua la tête en voyant son attitude.

-Professeur Grey ? Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose d'important ! Dit Malicia

-Quoi donc ?

Jean ne pu avoir de réponse que deux jets de l'armée arrivèrent près de leur vaisseau. Une course poursuite débuta entre les trois jets et Tornade dû utiliser ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir les semer. La course poursuite ne plu pas à tout le monde car Logan, John et Angie étaient pâle comme la mort.

Un bip-bip émit par le X-Jet attira l'attention de tout le monde.

-Oh mon dieu, il y a deux missiles. S'horrifia Tornade.

-On fonce, puissance max.

L'accélération soudaine du vaisseau plaqua tout le monde sur leur siège. Jean fit son maximum pour pouvoir arrêter les missiles grâce à sa télékinésie mais le second missile ne pu être arrêté à temps et explosa à l'arrière du vaisseau.

Malheureusement, Malicia n'était pas bien attachée et l'envola à travers le trou fait par le missile.

-MALICIA ! Cria Bobby.

-NON ! Cria à son tour Logan.

Kurt fixa un point et se téléporta afin de la rattraper. Il réapparu avec elle entre Tornade et Jean.

Leur chute fut stoppé à quelques mètres du sol par Magnéto en compagnie de Mystique.

-Mais quand apprendront-ils enfin à voler ? S'amusa Magnéto.

Il posa le vaisseau à terre et les deux professeurs purent se lever afin d'aider leurs élèves.

-Malicia, ça va ? Demanda Tornade, inquiète.

-Secouée, mais ça va.

Elle l'aida à se relever et actionna l'ouverture des escaliers. Tous descendirent et retrouvèrent la terre ferme.

-Merci beaucoup ! Dit Jean à Magnéto.

-Je ne vous ai pas sauvé pour vous aider, je vous ai sauvé car vous pourrez m'aider !

Sur cette phrase, il s'éloigna avec Mystique et laissa les X-Men ensemble.


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolé pour le looooong retard. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire entre les cours et les exams. Maintenant c'est fini et je vous poste une suite que j'ai réécris 3 fois et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite. J'espère que vous me pardonnez mon retard**

* * *

><p>Bobby et Malicia étaient en train d'installer les tentes pour la nuit tandis que Tornade et Jean essayaient de réparer leur jet. Pendant ce temps, Pyro se faisait remonter les bretelles pour ce qu'il avait fait devant la maison des Drake.<p>

Angie, quand à elle, restait au pied des escaliers du X-Jet, terrifiée par l'arrivée de Mystique et de Magnéto. Malicia lui avait parlé de ce duo il y a quelques semaines et ces deux là lui faisaient peur.

Elle se mit à repasser dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé chez Bobby, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas reparlé et voilà qu'il a fallut une attaque de policiers pour la refaire parler.

Elle sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule, c'était Jean.

-C'est vrai Angie ? Tu as reparlée ?

Angie devina que Jean avait captée la scène dans son esprit et fit un oui de la tête accompagnée d'un petit sourire. Jean sourit à son tour et s'installa à côté d'elle.

-C'est très bien ma chérie. Je suis très fière de toi.

_-Vraiment ?_

-Oui, et tu n'as plus besoin de me parler par télépathie, je veux que tu parler de vive voix le plus possible.

_-D'accord._

-Non Angie, pas de télépathie.

Angie fit une moue gênée et se lança.

-D'accord professeur Grey. Dit-elle doucement.

Très fière de son élève, Jean prit Angie dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Logan arriva vers les deux femmes après s'être séparé de Pyro.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, tout va bien. Dit Jean en s'écartant doucement de la jeune mutante.

-_Monsieur Logan me fait peur_ ! Annonça Angie.

-On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ?

_-Oui, je vais rejoindre Malicia._

Jean acquiesça, triste qu'Angie lui parle par télépathie en présence de Logan.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a la gamine ? On dirait qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

-Tu lui fais peur Logan. C'est aussi simple que ça. Si elle ne t'aimait pas, je pense que ça ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait utilisé ses pouvoirs contre toi.

Angie ne pouvait entendre le reste de la conversation car elle était désormais assez loin des deux adultes. Elle rejoignit Malicia et Bobby tandis qu'elle vit la silhouette de John dans une des tentes.

-Alors Angie, il parait que tu as parlé ? Dit Bobby.

-Oui, dit elle doucement.

-Tu as une jolie voix, j'espère qu'on l'entendra souvent.

-Mais surtout, vas-y doucement. Ne force pas de trop. Prévint Malicia.

Les trois s'installèrent autour du feu de camp. Malicia regarda Angie qui était entre elle et Bobby.

-Angie, ça te dit de t'entraîner un peu avec tes pouvoirs ?

-Comment ?

-Je vais t'aider. Assura Bobby.

Intriguée, Angie regarda Bobby avec attention. Ce dernier créa une petite colonne de glace d'environ 20 cm de hauteur et 5 cm de diamètre.

-Utilise ton pouvoir pour faire fondre la glace.

-D'accord.

Angie ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une fois qu'elle les ouvrit, l'iris était rouge. Une lumière rouge-orangé entoura la colonne de glace et celle-ci se transforma instantanément en eau et tomba sur l'herbe du sol.

-C'est super Angie.

La concernée souria, heureuse d'utiliser enfin ses pouvoirs pour ne pas amuser la galerie, comme la forçait à faire son père. Immédiatement, ses iris passèrent du rouge puis au bleu et à l'aide de son pouvoir, elle récupéra toutes les molécules d'eau tombées sur le sol pour en faire une grosse goutte d'eau qu'Iceberg s'empressa de geler.

-C'est amusant. Dit doucement Angie, toujours sourire.

-On peut utiliser nos pouvoirs pour nous défendre mais aussi pour nous amuser. Et tu peux faire ça Angie, on ne t'obligera pas à utiliser tes pouvoirs ou à t'empêcher de le faire.

-Au fait, on a vu que le feu et l'eau tandis que Jubilée et Rahne on vu rapidement la terre. Tu peux nous montrer le reste ? Demanda Malicia.

-Je n'ai presque jamais utilisé l'air et la terre, c'est assez aléatoire.

-Tu veux attendre d'être de retour à l'Institut ?

-Oui.

Leur conversation fut stoppée par l'arrivée des adultes autour du feu.

-Les enfants, allez vous coucher, il est tard et on doit discuter. Dit Tornade.

-On ne peut pas participer ?

-Non Malicia. Au lit.

Les trois enfants se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les tentes. Bobby rejoignit Pyro tandis que Malicia et Angie allèrent dans une autre tente.

Elles se couchèrent chacune dans un sac de couchage différent, toutes habillées.

-Malicia ?

-Oui Angie ?

-Est-ce qu'on va réussir à retourner à l'Institut avec les autres ?

-Comment ça ?

-Les professeurs Grey et Monroe avaient l'air inquiètes et elles ont dit qu'elles ne savent pas où sont les professeurs Xavier et Summers.

-Je ne sais pas Angie, crois moi. Nous ne savons même pas pourquoi les militaires sont venus.

-Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ma captivité.

-On fera tout pour empêcher ça. Sois-en sûre, on est une famille.

Angie souria à son amie et les deux filles purent enfin dormir et prendre un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain, Angie se réveilla seule dans la tente, Malicia ne s'y trouvait plus. Tout de suite, elle se leva et sortit de la tente pour voir qu'elle était avec Bobby et Pyro à coté du X-Jet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle doucement après les avoir rejoins.

-Le diablotin bleu à permis au professeur Grey de trouver la cachette du mec qui a attaqué l'institut. Répondit Pyro qui a été mit au courant que Angie reparlait.

-Ca se situe à Alkali Lake. C'est à quelques heures avec le X-Jet. Conclu Bobby

-On va tous y aller ? Demanda de nouveau Angie.

-Oui, mais nous allons rester dans le X-Jet pendant que les autres vont entrer dans la cachette.

-Les enfants, on ne va pas tarder à y aller, rassembler les affaires. Ordonna tornade qui venait d'arriver.

Les quatre acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs tentes respectives pour récupérer leur sac de couchage et plièrent ensuite leur tente. Les garçons portèrent tout à l'intérieur tandis que Tornade avait arrêté les deux filles.

-Angie, Jean m'a dit la nouvelle. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Aurais-je l'honneur d'entendre ta voix ?

-Bonjour Professeur Monroe. Dit elle, toujours doucement.

Tornade, toujours souriante et émue, prit son élève dans ses bras, afin de la féliciter. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Tornade tenait toujours Angie par les épaules.

-Je pense qu'on t'a prévenu de ne pas trop forcer sur ta voix au début.

-Oui.

-Super. Ecoutes, on va aller chercher les autres, ce qui signifie qu'on va se battre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne vous emmène pas avec nous, vous allez rester dans le Jet.

-Bobby me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

-Très bien, cela signifie qu'on ne sera pas avec vous, donc si vous êtes en danger, je veux que vous utilisiez vos pouvoirs pour vous défendre. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu d'entraînement pour ça Angie donc, laisse tes pouvoirs agir seuls, laisses ton instinct prendre le dessus. Conseilla Tornade.

Après sa phrase, la sorcière du temps se tourna vers Malicia.

-Malicia, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Angie.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-Allez, on monte.

Tous montèrent dans le X-Jet et l'engin décolla vers Alkaly Lake. Magnéto et Mystique s'étaient installés au fond du X-Jet, loin des mutants de l'institut Xavier.

Ils arrivèrent en quelques heures au laboratoire de Striker. Après l'atterrissage, les adultes se mirent en tenue de combat.

-Pourquoi on n'a pas de tenue nous ? Demanda Malicia.

-Oui, pourquoi on n'en a pas ? Demanda à son tour Bobby.

-Ils sont en commande, ils arriveront dans deux ou trois ans. Répondit Logan, qui ajustait ses gants à ses griffes.

Angie, Malicia et Bobby regardèrent leurs professeurs partirent et entendirent derrière eux un ricanement venant de Magnéto. Ils virent qu'il rigolait avec Mystique.

-Quoi ? Demanda sèchement Bobby.

-Ma chère, votre coiffure est sublime ! Se moqua Magnéto des cheveux de Malicia.

Très susceptible concernant ses cheveux depuis Liberty Island, Malicia enleva fermement un de ses gants et avança vers Magneto en espérant lui faire ravaler ses mots. Elle fut stoppée dans sa lancée par Bobby qui lui prit les épaules et l'éloigna des deux. Angie cependant, tarda à les suivre, un peu intriguée par Magnéto et Mystique tout en étant effrayée par eux.

-Jeune fille, si tu veux être sûr de développée tout ton potentiel, vient me rejoindre. Proposa Eric avec un petit sourire.

Immédiatement, Angie secoua la tête de gauche à droite et partit rejoindre ses amis sans lui dire un mot.

-Elle me plaît.

-Eric, elle est faible. Dit Mystique.

-Peut être, mais si son potentiel se développe, elle peut devenir aussi forte que d'autre mutant.

-Connais-tu ses pouvoirs ?

-J'ai entendu ses amis en parler hier soir, apparemment, elle maîtrise les quatre éléments.

Les deux se sourirent et discutèrent avec Pyro, qui venait d'arriver. Magnéto, fidèle à lui-même, essaya d'enrôler Pyro à son service en lui parlant de ses pouvoirs.

Les deux membres de la confrérie finirent par rejoindre Logan, Kurt, Tornade et Jean qui utilisait le simulateur d'hologramme pour trouver le meilleur plan pour pénétrer dans la base.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne vais pas vous dire ce qu'il va se passer dans la base, vous le savez autant que moi en ayant vu le film. Je vais parler de ce qui se passe en dehors avec Angie en plus.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cela faisait trente minutes que les adultes étaient partit dans les base et les quatre adolescents attendaient patiemment dans le jet.<p>

-Ils vont réussir à récupérer tout le monde ? Demanda Angie.

-Je pense que Tornade ou Jean ne partiront pas avant d'avoir tout le monde sain et sauf dans le Jet.

-Et le professeur Logan, pourquoi Striker le veut-il ?

-Apparemment, cet homme fait partit de son passé oublié. Annonça Malicia en se levant. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu. Qui m'accompagne ?

Tous répondirent favorablement à sa demande et Bobby appuya sur le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture des escaliers du Jet. Ils descendirent dans la neige et purent enfin se dégourdir les jambes.

-C'est trop calme. Avoua Pyro. Je n'aime pas ça.

-C'est mieux que ça soit calme qu'agité. Au moins, on peut entendre si quelqu'un se rapproche de nous.

Après avoir passé cinq minutes dehors, Pyro décida de rentrer dans l'avion, Angie et Malicia s'assirent sur les marches et Bobby resta debout dans la neige

-Angie, tu veux t'entraîner un peu pour tes pouvoirs ?

-Oui. Affirma la jeune femme.

-Ok, alors…

Iceberg s'avança doucement en réfléchissant à se qu'il pourrait lui faire faire.

-Tu nous as dit que tu n'avais presque jamais utilisé l'air ou la terre. On va travailler ça. Essaye de bouger de la neige.

-Où ?

- Dégages un endroit pour voir si on peut voir le sol.

-D'accord.

Angie fixa la neige et se concentra pour « mettre en marche » sa capacité à contrôler le vent. Il y a juste eu un léger changement de couleur des yeux d'Angie, un faible anneau blanc apparu dans l'iris violet de la jeune femme, hormis ça, il ne se passa rien.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-C'est rare qu'on y arrive du premier coup. Commença Bobby.

-Il faut persévérer. Tu vas y arriver. Promit Malicia.

La jeune mutant souffla un coup puis recommença à fixer la neige. Cette fois-ci, ses yeux sont devenus un peu plus blanc et une légère brise se fit ressentir.

-Ca marche ! Fit Malicia, tout sourire.

-C'est super Angie. Tu veux faire une pause ?

Sûre d'elle, Angie fit un non de la tête et recommença à fixer la neige, voulant absolument réussir à bouger la neige. Au bout de plusieurs essais, elle réussit à faire bouger un petit tas de neige, mais pas assez pour que l'on puisse apercevoir le sol.

-Bon, on va arrêter là. Dit Bobby.

-Déjà ? S'étonna Angie.

-Il ne faut pas trop forcer quand tu ne maîtrises pas bien un pouvoir. Et c'est fatiguant de les utiliser.

-Ok.

-On retourna à l'intérieur ? Proposa Malicia.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et les filles se levèrent des escaliers mais tout de suite, Malicia rattrapa Angie qui tanguait.

-Oh lala, ça va Angie ? S'inquiéta l'homme de glace.

-Tête qui tourne.

-Ca montre que tu as trop forcée. Annonça Malicia.

Les deux plus âgés aidèrent la plus jeune à monter les escaliers et la firent s'assoir sur d'un des sièges du vaisseau.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui, je crois.

-Reste assise et reposes toi. Conseilla Bobby.

-Bon, j'en ai marre, je me casse. Dit Pyro en se levant.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Malicia.

-Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

-Oh que si Bobby, je peux. J'en ai marre d'attendre comme un idiot dans ce vaisseau.

-Et où tu vas aller ?

-Quelque part où on appréciera les mutants. Répondit-il en quittant le vaisseau.

Les trois restèrent ébahis dans le Jet, regardant encore l'endroit où se trouvait Pyro il y a quelques secondes.

-Il va revenir, hein ?

-Je ne sais pas Angie, connaissant Pyro, il peut partir comme il peut revenir. C'est en fonction de ses humeurs.

Une vingtaine de minute passèrent, Pyro déambulait toujours dans la forêt enneigée tandis que les trois autres se trouvaient dans le X-Jet.

Quelque part dans le complexe militaire, un télépathe manipulait l'esprit du professeur Xavier et dit une phrase, qui pouvait changer la vie de beaucoup de monde : TUEZ LES ! TUEZ TOUS LES MUTANTS DANS LE MONDE !


End file.
